Magic and Marvel
by PJO Fan Power
Summary: Displaced from her own universe, and kept a slave for many years, fem!Harry Potter, Rose, eventually winds up on Sakaar. There, while a certain God of Mischief is looking for an ally, he encounters her, and saves her. However, this creates a Life Debt between the two, and forces Rose to go along with Loki's plans. What plans, you might ask? Save his brother and save Asgard. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One - In Which Loki Finds A Pet_

* * *

Loki strolled down a busy lane on the planet of Sakaar. There were many humanoid aliens, he noted. All along the sides of the road, there were vendors selling various items in various languages. Luckily, as a god, Loki had a basic understanding of many of the languages. None of them really seemed to catch his eye, except a single one he had noticed an hour prior from the high floors of the Grandmaster's Tower. He made his way down the lane, ignoring calls to try and catch his attention. He knew the tricks. Some of the vendors could ensnare your mind for a minute, just long enough to swindle you out of all your money.

Finally, he found his way to the vendor he was looking for. Nobody had a stall for about four feet on either side of it - out of fear more than respect. He stole a look at it - Perfect. The good was still there. He walked up towards the interior. The sign above read "True Magic" in faded Midgardian script. He nodded. It was the truth, after all. He walked forwards, not allowing himself to be dissuaded by the flashing lights and small noises the different items and animals let out.

The vendor poked his head out. Loki's eyes zeroed in on him. The man spoke. "Welcome to True Magic... magic to spark an interest, love potions, fortunes-" Loki waved his hand and interrupted him.

"Spare me your mindless drabble. How much for the girl?" The vendor's eyes narrowed. The girl was, after all, the creator of all the items in his shop.

"Not for sale."

"Everything is for sale. Is that not your policy?" Indeed, it was. The vendor realized that the man would not be swayed by a simple denial.

"She is a human being. Not something to be traded or sold." He tried to appeal to the mysterious man's sense of morality. He wasn't afraid, no, definitely not afraid of the shimmering green eyes that held nigh-infinite wisdom, almost a mirror to the girl's. He was simply trying to avoid a ruckus.

"Spare me the bullshit." Loki replied. "You have her as a slave. I am here. Neither of us believe that." The man grit his teeth.

"I will not sell her to you." He ground out. Loki grinned in response.

"Good thing I don't care much for paying." In a flick of his wrist, a silver dagger appeared. Another flick, another dagger. The vendor grinned. He was fine with that.

"Girl!" He called. In an instant, the flaps to the stall closed in an instant so none could look in. "Defend me." The girl who Loki had spotted earlier shimmered into existence. She had pitch black hair, a galactic oddity, pale skin, and dull green eyes that stood out on a 5'3" form. She wore a tattered grey dress that went just past her knees, exposing her bare feet. Most noticeable were the silver manacles that connected one wrist to another. Oddly enough, the manacle disappeared at one section on each wrist, almost seeming to disappear, but Loki knew better...

The manacles were literally entombed in her wrists... and there was a matching pair in her ankles. . There was no point to it, except for the pain it caused the wearer. Loki saw a slight red around the edges of his vision. _How dare a sorceress be treated like this? _The girl was obviously a magical being, her use of invisibility, telekinetic abilities, and floating stature. Most importantly, however, was the Obedience Disk implanted in her neck, the same kind that the Grandmaster used on his gladiators.

Without warning, the girl attacked. Raw magic - no, raw _power _surged through the air. She was perhaps one of the strongest magical beings Loki had ever encountered. Luckily, he was ready. The force sent at him was dodged, and he slipped through space and attacked the girl from behind. Her dulled eyes met his as she whirled around faster than Loki could blink. His dagger hit the silver chain and clanged off. He jumped backwards and looked around.

A shield had formed around the vendor, further proof of the girl's power. He growled. He would have to keep attacking the girl. Suddenly, he had an idea. Jumping through space again, he directed another attack at the girl. It was once again blocked, but this time, he brought his other hand around and struck her neck. Godly aim holding true, he pierced directly through the Obedience Disk. Quickly, the girl's eyes gained a little bit of light, and the shield around the vendor dropped.

His eyes widened, realizing that he had just lost his most prized possession, and that his life was now in grave danger. He started making a dash towards the nearest thing he could find - Unfortunately, since he hadn't allowed the girl to make weapons, he had nothing of note. A dagger pierced through the man's neck, killing him instantly. Quickly, Loki retracted the blade and cleaned it. The mortal wasn't worthy of staining his silver.

He turned the girl, who was now staring at him expectantly. He looked at her for a second, and then realized she would naturally need assistance in getting the manacles off. He strode over and apologized quietly before making a small slit in her wrist. He noted that there were many scars there, and not all seemed aimed at getting the manacle out.

He made the incision, and the girl, to her benefit, didn't make a sound. Loki saw a flash in her eyes, however, which told him that she felt it all too well. He did the same with the other hand, quietly apologizing again. He then repeated the process with her ankles. Once all of the cuffs were off, a flash of light occurred. For the first time in many years, the witch's power was released. Almost instantly, the holes in her wrists and ankles healed, as well as the hole in her neck, and her mouth broke open as she gasped for air, the first sounds that Loki had heard from her.

_Of course he shut her mouth. Words would make an incantation much, much stronger._

The girl, once she had stopped gasping for breath, softly opened her mouth. "...thank you..." The words were quiet, and the voice was hoarse, as if it hadn't felt water in a long time. Loki dipped his head. The girl started making movements with her hands before pulling inwards, and almost instantly, two bracelets appeared on her wrists. Both seemed to be made out of wood, perhaps... Elder? Loki knew not.

Again, the girl seemed to be rejuvenated, and the magic that had been flowing freely throughout the air started to diminish, as if the bracelets were collecting it... or, rather, compressing it. "How long have you been stuck here?" The girl's head turned back to him.

"That depends on... what year this... is..." Her throat was burning. A few more hand motions, and the bracelets glowed. Out of nowhere, fresh water floated in the air, then dropped into a cup that appeared when she held her hand out. Finally, after many many years, the burning in her throat was subdued. Loki watched this display with interest.

"You humans seem to have decided on 2018." The girl thought about it for a few seconds.

"We must be in a different timeline than my own, then." The girl's voice had cleared up, and it came out crisp and... warm, somehow. Loki found it enticing. The girl moved her hands, and a complicated clock appeared before her. "Two hundred years, give or take."

Loki lost his breath for a second. That was not what he had expected! "Do you know who I am?" The girl shook her head.

"No. Do you know who _I _am?" She questioned. Loki shrugged.

"To an extent. I know that you can do magic, and that you seem exceptionally strong. I am Loki, of Asgard. You are...?"

"Rose Potter, of..." She titled her head, as if she had to remember. "Earth. I am from Earth." Loki looked at her, calculating. _A Midgardian. Explains the sign._

"Follow me." He looked her in the eyes, and then turned around and headed towards the tower from which he came.

* * *

In a room near the top of the tower that had been gifted to him by the Grandmaster, Loki closed the door. "I'm slightly surprised that you followed me. What if I were to try and kill you?" Rose gazed at him with semi-sparkling eyes.

"There are many a thing worse than death." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked off-handedly.

"What are things worse than death?"

"Two centuries of slavery, for one. Besides, I owe you a Life Debt. If you wished to kill me, I would have to accept it." Loki accepted this answer.

"So, if I asked you to call me 'Mi Lord', you would have to?" Rose's mouth twisted into a frown.

"If that is what you wish, _Mi Lord_." Loki looked at the girl in shock.

"And if I asked you to climb into bed with me? How old are you, anyway?"

"I am nineteen. And if that's what you wished, Mi Lord." Rose grimaced.

"Well," Loki stood up and clapped once, "luckily for you, I do not wish for a concubine." However subtle, Rose relaxed. "How long have you been nineteen, and how long does this debt last for?"

"As long as I've been a slave, and until I save your life, or repay you in a manner equivalent, Mi Lord." Loki chuckled.

"How can you repay someone for a life?" Rose rolled her eyebrows.

"Welcome to the logic of the human race, Mi Lord."

"Alright, well I need your help with something, actually." Rose's head perked up.

"What is it, Mi Lord?" Loki shook his head.

"You can stop calling me that, it gets on my nerves to be honest with you." Based on the smirk that formed on the girl's lips, this was the wrong thing to say. "Alright, my brother is trapped fighting in these stupid pits, and I kind of need to get him out to deal with the end of the world for my planet." Rose's eyebrows raised.

"Huh. I never thought the Life Debt would be finished so quickly... Mi Lord." She smirked. Loki just shook his head.

"So, are you in or out?" She just narrowed her eyebrows.

"If you've been listening, you would've realized I have to be in. Although, make no mistake, the instant I finish this stupid quest or save your life... _I'm out_." The last two words were spoken with such finality that Loki had no choice but to agree.

"Alright. So, my brother, he's gotten himself into such a stupid situation that he's made it even more difficult to rescue him."

* * *

Up in the Hulk's room, Thor sneezed himself awake. The handmaidens around him picked up their bowls of water and scurried away, leaving behind their rags. Thor looked around. "Damn it Loki..." After all, whenever something happened, it was always Loki's fault.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight... You and your brother are gods?" The witch questioned. Loki nodded his head in response.

"You seem to be taking this whole situation rather well."

"Occlumency." She replied, as if that answered everything. Loki looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Occlu-what?"

"Occlumency." Rose repeated. "It's a type of mind-magic. It helps me control my emotions." She explained.

"Mind-magic?" Loki looked at her incredulously, then waved his hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Rose nodded her head. That was a wise decision.

"So, you have a plan, right?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Really, we just wait for him to go mad and rampage like he usually does. With any luck, he'll get the Hulk involved in his schemes. What we need, however, is a way off this god-forsaken-" He was cut off by an announcement.

_"Sakaar, hear ye. Attention please. I have some bad news. __My beloved exalted champion has turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champion." _It was the Grandmaster. _"It seems that that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen him away. There is another part of this mission if you choose to accept it. Find the one who calls himself Thor and return him here." _Loki cursed.

"That makes things... a little more complicated." Suddenly, a head poked into Loki's chambers.

"You have been summoned to the Grandmaster. Your little... _friend _is free to come as well." Rose bristled with rage as the woman left.

"Did she just insinuate that I was a prostitute?! How dare she assumed that you own me-"

"Well, technically, I do, and also, you are wearing next to nothing." Loki was, luckily, ignored.

"I should hex her right where she stands!" Loki placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"We don't need that trouble right now. Let's just... follow her for now. Would you like something to wear first?" Blushing but still furious, Rose nodded. In under three minutes, they made it out of the room, with Rose now in a silver dress and silver heels hidden beneath. The two met up with Valkyrie, who took a single look at Rose and sneered.

"Well, two weeks, your morals lasted longer than most did." She took a gulp of alcohol from a large jug she was carrying and threw it behind her haphazardly, making a certain teenage girl grit her teeth. This was the second time in ten minutes she had been insinuated as a whore! She glared at Loki, who just shook his head.

All of the sudden, the doors opened, and eight guards escorted them in with high-tech outfits.

Loki walked on the right, Valkyrie, and Rose was a pace behind them in the middle. Walking towards the Grandmaster, they could hear him yell, "I'm upset!" which forced Rose to stifle her laughter. However, as they got closer, she managed to control her facial features. "I'm very upset." The Grandmaster said, as if he was a kid... or maybe, as if they were kids. "You know what I like about being upset?" He continued. "The blame. Right now, that's the mindset that I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?"

Loki raised his hand and interrupted, "Grandmaster, I can-" He was interrupted right back.

"-Hey! Don't interrupt me." Rose was very lucky she had Occlumency to keep herself from laughing, but from the looks of it, neither Loki nor Valkyrie seemed to be having any trouble keeping a straight face.

"Here you are." The woman who had intruded into Loki's room walked up to the Grandmaster's side and held a golden stick with an orb on the end of it out to the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster just looked at her.

"Why are you handing me the melt stick? He was interrupting. That's not a capital violation." He deadpanned. The woman brought the stick back to her side and glared at Loki as if it was his fault. Which it kind of was. "Where was I? My precious champion has come up missing. And it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. All because of him. Your brother." He reminded Loki, as if he could've forgotten. "Whatever the story is. Adopted, or complicated, or you know. I'm sure there's a big history. And your contender..." He pointed at Valkyrie, who looked like she couldn't care less.

"My dear friend," Loki started, spreading out his hands in what seemed to be an appealing gesture. "If you were to give me twelve hours, I could bring them both back to you." He added, "Alive." Rose agreed with this. Twelve hours would give them plenty of time to escape. However, Valkyrie decided to finally contribute to the conversation.

"I could do it in two." Rose's eyes flashed with anger. They then flashed again when Loki responded with, after a pause,

"I could do it in one."

"Let's stop there." The Grandmaster... wiggled his head? "You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I'll settle for this sweet little... uh... eheh... 'Who's gonna get him first?' Oh, and that girl you have behind you. Who is she?" Rose finally was noticed!

"Just a little sweetheart I picked up an hour or two ago. We were about to have some fun." Loki replied quickly. The 'Little sweetheart' literally shook with rage. In the span of fifteen minutes, she had been insinuated a whore twice, and then literally called a whore! But... she regained her cool quickly. It would do them no good if she lost her temper and killed someone. Or maybe a few people.

The Grandmaster lost his interest. "Alright, whatever. So, you're on the clock." He shooed them away.

* * *

"What have you done?" Loki asked Valkyrie as soon as the three of them were behind closed doors.

"I don't answer to you, Lackey." She responded uncaring. "Go have fun with your whore or something, all you'd do is screw me over."

"It's Loki." He replied. "And you will answer to the Grandmaster." Behind them, Rose started to become _extremely _angry. Loki and Valkyrie exchanged a few blocked blows before Valkyrie brought her hand towards Loki's face. Rose, being bound by her Life Debt, stepped in and grabbed the fist, shocking both other occupants of the hallway. Valkyrie quickly broke her hand free.

"Stop this useless blithering-"

"Stay out of this." Both of them yelled at her. Rose stopped and raised an eyebrow, but took two steps off to the side and shrugging her shoulders.

"Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool?" Loki stared at the grown woman.

"What makes you think I helped him? I don't help anyone." Valkyrie pulled out a dagger to match the knives Loki had pulled. Loki took the bait, and engaged her. Seeing the weapons engaged, Rose got ready to engage if it appeared Loki was unable to match the woman. They parried blows for a few seconds before Loki caught Valkyrie's wrist, and disarmed her blade, casually remarking,

"You're a Valkyrie." Valkyrie seemed to take great rage from this, knocking Loki into a wall. "I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths." Rose couldn't react quickly enough to stop the next hit.

"Choose your next words wisely." Was growled in response.

The next words were "I'm terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory." He grabbed her head, and using Leglimency, Rose saw what they were seeing. A battlefield with warriors and pegasi, all facing down a single woman in a green cloak and a black crown. Many weapons were being thrown at the riders. Rose recognized Valkyrie, and then- she was torn out as Valkyrie removed Loki's hand from her face. She pulled back to punch the god, but Rose finally stepped in.

"That's **enough**." Rose flew her hand out, and Valkyrie's arm was stopped in mid-air. Their eyes met.

"So you aren't just some common whore, then?" Rose growled.

"Not in the slightest. Keep provoking me, you aren't essential to this mission." Valkyrie tried to bring her other arm around to punch Loki, but that one was caught too. With a flick of her wrist, Rose sent the warrior flying down the hallway, then walked over to Loki. "Are you okay, Mi Lord?" She held out an arm to pick him up.

"Mi Lord?" Valkyrie laughed. "Lackey, I didn't realize you were the type!" She howled as she got up. Both female and male shot glares at her.

"Thanks to this bitch, we're now severely cut on time, Mi Lord." Loki groaned and popped his back.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Mi Lord?" Rose smirked.

"I don't recall that, Mi Lord." Valkyrie was laughing even harder now, and Loki was glaring at her.

"Come on, you two. We must go find my brother. And, as much as I hate it, we need to help him escape. And soon."

* * *

**Well... that was interesting. I honestly didn't intend for chapter one to be this... long. Well... a brief summary of this, it's going to be a rather long (for me) story, maybe about 40-50k words, and will follow a female Harry Potter stuck in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This will include the rest of the Thor: Ragnarok movie, Avengers: Infinity War, and once it comes out, Avengers: Endgame. After Endgame is released, I will finish up the story, hopefully.**

**Ciao, hope you enjoyed!  
All due respects,  
PJO Fan Power out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping from the Grandmaster was easy, until they realized that they had no way of getting off Sakaar. They had a chance, until the brute had gone and wrecked the Quinjet. However, Rose sympathized with Banner; She, too, knew what it felt like to live life through somebody else's eyes, to not be in control of her own movements.

The Grandmaster didn't have an army. The citizens of Sakaar weren't loyal to him; quite frankly, they weren't loyal to anyone but themselves. But he had an entire guard, and a whole hell lot of magical and mechanical items. Their only way to get out was through a damned wormhole called, Merlin help her, the Devil's Anus.

Loki's _brilliant_ plan was to steal the Grandmaster's ship, the _Commodore_, and fly it through the wormhole in order to escape the planet. Unfortunately, unless they wanted to be shot down within seconds, that course of action was really the only option. The Grandmaster wouldn't want to lose his ship, one of his many prized possessions. To be fair, Rose could probably have shielded the ship, but they had no way of really knowing what weapons the Grandmaster had. Plus, you know, the fight with the eternal goddess of death was supposedly right after.

The rest of the plan was rather... dumb? They were going to free a bunch of the gladiator slaves and give them very, very deadly weapons, and just assume that they were going to help them. They would use the revolution as a distraction, and then shuttle all of the other ones away on another ship, headed by Loki and Rose, to Asgard, to help defeat Hela. Of course, Banner, Thor, and Valkyrie didn't trust Loki, and by extension, Rose, but they didn't care all too much at that point.

* * *

Down in the gladiator pits less than half an hour later, the gladiators felt their Obedience Disks fall off, and in one of the cells, Rose walked through the door. "I'm looking for..." She peered at a hastily scrawled name on a piece of parchment. "Korg." A large 'man' made of rocks, seemingly, stood up.

"Who's asking?" He paused for a second. "I know you're asking." He pointed at Rose. "Is there anyone else asking, or is it just you?" Rose rolled her eyes, and tossed him a gun to him that she was floating with her magic.

"The Lord of Thunder sends his best." Korg pumped the gun, and then grinned.

"The revolution has begun."

* * *

Loki currently stood typing in the code to yet another door while Thor waited. "Hey, so, we need to talk."

Thor responded, "No we don't."

"Yes we do, brother." Loki put a hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor looked at him. "When we get out of here, do we have a plan?"

The two got into the elevator that had come down, ready to head to the ship bay.

"Yes. We go to Asgard, defeat Hela, I claim my rightful place as King of Asgard, and you can... go illusionate some people." Thor made up the word casually.

"There are three things wrong with that plan, brother. First off, you have lost your weapon, which she destroyed while defeating us like it was child's play. Second off, she was unable to defeated by O-... _father_, even. And third,-"

"I grow weary of your voice brother. We will get out of here first." Suddenly Thor whirled around with his arm out, making Loki look at him confusedly. "Usually there is a knife there. Why was there no knife there?" Loki glared at him.

"I wasn't planning on betraying you. The girl I found is a natural-born magician, the strength of which hasn't been seen in millennia. It is in my favor to get her off of this planet, and as much as I hate to say it, my greatest chance of that lies with you. So, please, for once in your life brother, trust me!"

"I have trusted you countless times, brother! I trusted you when the dark elves came, as well, and you used it to try and pretend to be the King of Asgard! My trust and love only goes so far, Loki, and I have misplaced it in you far too many times."

Loki thought about this for a second. "That's fair. But, please, brother - and when have you ever heard me say please - believe me, just one more time."

Thor laughed slightly. "Give me a single good reason why-"

"Thanos." Loki spoke. "Thanos is coming."

"Thanos..." Thor's voice dropped to a murmur, and he appeared to be thinking very hard... "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Loki sighed. "Thanos is the person who recruited me to lead the Chitauri invasion on New York. He gave me the Mind Stone."

"The Mind Stone? Brother, I have been searching for them for years, and the only two I've seen were your Scepter and the one Vision has."

"Then this 'Vision' is in danger. Thanos is seeking them out. He sent me to earth, where there were multiple of the stones at once. If he gets all of them... he will be the ultimate power in the universe. A god. A very real, sadistic god."

"If he recruited you to do his bidding, he mustn't be very strong."

"He's strong. Stronger than me. Stronger than you. Stronger than maybe all of the Avengers together." Loki replied. "That's... that's why we need her."

"Need who? I'm lost here, Loki. Stop speaking in riddles."

"The magician, the witch I found. She is very powerful, and I have only scratched the surface. She owes me a Life Debt, and I plan on cashing that in to help us stop that... that madman."

The elevator started moving upwards.

"That girl? I thought she was just some whore that you decided to play with for a bit."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She nearly murdered Valkyrie out of annoyance. By the way, did you know-" Loki was interrupted.

"That Valkyrie was a Valkyrie? Yes. It was kind of obvious." Thor deadpanned.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Indeed she did, brother." The mindless banter between the two brothers was... new, to say the least. Thor slapped Loki on the back, and an odd silence ensued. "Hey, let's do 'Get Help'." Thor broke the silence a few moments later.

"What?" Loki responded.

"'Get Help'!"

"No." Loki refused.

"Come on, you love it." Thor tried to appeal to his adopted brother.

"I hate it." Loki refuted.

"It's great. It works every time." Thor wasn't wrong, it always _had_ worked.

"It's humiliating." He replied.

"Do you have a better plan?" _'A plan for what?' _Loki thought.

"No."

"We're doing it." Thor decided.

"We are not doing 'Get Help'." Thor refused to be swayed, however.

The elevator dinged as they reached the ship bay.

"Get help! Please! My brother, he's dying!" Thor shouted as the doors of the elevator opened. "Get help! Help him!" He continued, and proceeded to chuck Loki at the group of guards who had accumulated, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Classic." Thor chuckled.

Loki grunted as he got up from the ground. "Still hate it." He had to admit that it _was _effective, however. "It's humiliating."

"Not for me, it's not." Thor responded. "Now, which one's the ship she told us to get?" The 'she' was referring to Valkyrie, of course.

"The Commodore." Loki responded, pointing straight ahead at a luxurious, golden spacecraft.

"Right."

The two walked towards the aircraft.

"Though I feel it won't make much of a difference." Loki said to Thor, who sighed in response.

"Loki." He turned away from the man and turned towards the control console, expecting to see his brother ringing the alarm.

"Yes brother?" Loki spoke again, still in the same spot. There was nobody at the control console. Thor looked back at his brother in confusion.

"Huh?" He was visibly confounded by the idea that his brother wasn't betraying him. "What was that ominous sentence for, anyway? Why are you not ringing the alarm to alert everyone I'm up here?"

"I know I've betrayed you many times before, but _seriously_, brother, things are different this time... bigger, I'd say." This was apparently the wrong sentence, because Thor took this as a sign that his prankster of a brother was simply invisible. He activated the obedience disk that he had planted on Loki.

However, he was surprised when the figure that he had assumed was a clone next to him started spasming as he fell to the floor. "You truly didn't plan on betraying me, did you?" He pondered, looking at the fallen form of the his brother on the floor. He switched off the disk, allowing Loki to gasp for air.

"Allfather above, I already told you!" He spoke after a few moments of recuperating. "Thanos is a much bigger enemy than anything you have ever faced before. If he gets all the Infinity Stones, he can obliterate half of the life in the universe with just a snap of his fingers! I have already lost mother and father, I will not lose you and Rose as well."

"Rose... the witch?" Loki nodded. "I had a big speech about you never changing brother, that you would always be the God of Mischief, but... you seem to have proven me incorrect. And all this talk about Thanos... this _is_ bigger than you and me. That would require all of the Avengers together. You realize that you are not their favorite person, correct?" Loki nodded.

"I am aware of-"

"Perfect." Thor crushed the device in his hand, and the disk fell off of Loki's back. "Let's go."

Loki rubbed his now-sore back, but stood up for the second time in as many minutes. Thor's privateer of the Commodore proved much easier now that he wasn't on a time limit due to the Grandmaster not knowing their immediate location, since Loki hadn't betrayed him. It was only after he had figured out how to control the spaceship, and was out of the Hanger that they were spotted.

"_Loyal Sakaarians," _the Grandmaster's voice spoke through some intercom throughout the city. "_Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favorite champion, and kidnapped a close friend of mine._" The Grandmaster continued. "_Sakaarians, take to the skies. Bring him down. Do not let him leave this planet._" Well, there went the idea of the Grandmaster not letting his ship get shot down.

Quickly, more spaceships filled the sky, the citizens attempting to claim part of the bounty set on Thor's head. Just in time to thwart the efforts of the ships shooting at the Commodore, Valkyrie, in her ship, along with Bruce and Rose, shot down the ship shooting at Thor and Loki. "Good shot!" Banner told Valkyrie, who responded with a quick

"Thanks." She turned on the communicator device that had been linked to the Commodore due to her role in bringing the Grandmaster his favorite champion. "Open the doors," She spoke through the device to the Asgardian duo.

"Okay," Loki responded, flicking a switch that opened up the rather fashionable doors of the spacecraft.

"I hope that you're tougher than you look," Valkyrie spoke to Bruce as the top cockpit opened up.

"Why?" He responded, confused, over the rush of the wind around them. All of the sudden, his seat ejected him straight into the loading area of the Commodore. Or, rather, the ceiling of the loading area. He nearly fell back out, but Loki was by his side in an instant, helping him up. "Thanks... Hey, don't I know you?"

Behind them, the two ships were now being shot at by the head of the Grandmaster's guard. After getting over his shock of being helped by Loki, Bruce shouted, "Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?"

"Yes, we should," Thor responded. "Where are the guns on this ship?" Loki replied quickly,

"There aren't any." Over the communication device, Valkyrie's voice came,

"It's a leisure vessel."

"What?" Thor was beyond confused at this point. Why wouldn't a ship have guns?

"Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff," She spoke, smirking as she knew the effect that the words would have on Bruce.

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?" Bruce gasped, still recovering from... you know, hitting the ceiling at a velocity that would've evaporated every atom in a normal human's body.

"That she did." Loki replied, getting back into the copilot's seat.

"Don't touch anything," Thor advised. Back on Valkyrie's ship, Rose was focusing her magic. All of the sudden, a bolt hit one of the engines, causing the craft to lurch.

"Keep it steady you idiot!" Rose yelled to the pilot, who smirked.

"Oh, I like you," She spoke to herself. "Alright, we're abandoning ship!" Valkyrie yelled louder.

Rose shrugged and didn't question it. She let the shadows of the ship envelop her and deposit her on the Commodore. "Mi Lord," She spoke, surprising Loki.

"Odin above, woman, could you not?" He swore in response. In front of them, Valkyrie's ship exploded in a ball of flame.

"No!" Thor and Bruce yelled in sync, while Loki looked at Rose expectantly, to which she just shrugged. Out of the ball, Valkyrie managed to land on top of the glass to the Commodore's cockpit.

"You weasel," she yelled over the wind to Rose. "I meant together!" Rose stuck her tongue out in response, causing Loki to become confused. Had the two suddenly formed a friendship in the past half hour? He voiced his thoughts to Rose, who replied,

"It happens when you have to fight for your life. Group bonding and such," She commented offhandedly. Loki decided it was better for his mental state to not question it.

"Get inside!" Thor bellowed to Valkyrie, who was still on top of the spacecraft.

"In a minute," she replied. She took off in a heavy stride, and leaped off the back of the gold-plated vessel to another, larger ship that was following close behind, and dragged her dagger through the top like it was made of butter. Through pure luck, this managed to disrupt some amount of systems in the ship and caused it to explode. She jumped to another ship.

Thor looked at this through the side of the craft. "I should probably go and help. Brother, take the wheel." He jumped up and left the ship without waiting for a response. Loki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Of course brother, it'd be my pleasure." He sighed, transferring the ownership of the controls to his side of the cockpit. Below them, Thor ripped off the top of a ship, sending it careening to the city below. Rose, who had taken to watching, felt no small amount of pleasure when she watched the tent that had been her home for the past two millennia get crushed by the wreckage. Her hands started to move, the Elder bracelets on her arms giving her a pleasant tingling feeling as she started working with her magic.

Verbal magic had become incredibly easy after the time with her mouth... well, yes, sown shut. There would be no getting past that any time soon. An '_Engorgio_' charm on a piece of metal took another ship out of commission, no match for the sudden velocity at which the scrap expanded. Her mastery of the Elder wand allowed Rose to increase the size far beyond what anyone else would've ever been able to, never mind her enormous magic core.

Ahead of them, Valkyrie landed on a ship with a turret that seemed to have been firing automatically, as it kept going even after she had forcibly turned it 180 degrees on its axis, destroying multiple ships, then leaving the turret ship to explode due to its fried circuits.

Next to her, Thor repeatedly bashed through the shell of another ship, causing mass engine failure, leaving the craft to fall into the water.

All that was pursuing them now was the head of the Guard's ship, as well as a few smaller spacecraft, which were most likely better suited for light travel. Bruce rushed to Loki's side, and shouted,

"Okay, come on. There's gotta be a gun on this thing." He made to press a button, but Loki stopped him.

"Don't touch anything." Rose agreed with this sentiment. She wanted to deal with the woman herself. She deserved nothing less than death after calling her a whore.

"_Accelerato Momentum_." She incanted, causing the other woman's craft to speed up uncontrollably. She may have overcharged the spell a slight bit as Loki pulled the Commodore over the debris of a fallen ship. She didn't usually relish in death, but she appreciated the look on the woman's face as she realized she was doomed.

Thor jumped to a small ship and tore off the cockpit and threw the pilot out, before taking his place. Valkyrie landed next to him, and her presence was accompanied by an explosion off to the right as the ship she had just left blew up. They looked at each other and smiled, the ship accelerating to take them directly under the Commodore. Once they had reached the same speed, they jumped up simultaneously, landing face to face with each other as the hanger doors closed. "We work pretty well-" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"You're not my type, darling." She spoke, and walked towards the front. Thor trailed behind after a second, muttering,

"But I'm everyone's type..."

Bruce announced, "Guys, we're coming up on the Devil's Anus!" Rose rolled her eyes and barely managed to keep from laughing at the name.

The Commodore started entering the wormhole, random bits of scrap scraping the ship. "Here we go." Valkyrie spoke, having taken her place in the pilot's seat, relieving Loki, who was very thankful. The ship started receiving heavy turbulence, causing the people in the cabin to rock around violently. Bruce was thrown against the wall, while Loki was a bit more lucky having already been standing against it. Thor and, of course, Valkyrie were in the seats, and were not affected as badly. Rose had thrown up a shield around herself, and after a bit of thought, threw another around Loki with a simple thought of '_Protego Maxima_'.

The shaking increased as they progressed through the wormhole, to the point where Rose had to concentrate slightly to make sure the shields held.

And then... they were out. Red lights flickered silently throughout the spacecraft, no doubt signaling the external damage dealt. Bruce, Valkyrie, and Thor had long since passed out. Rose let go of the shields. "Those... were powerful," Loki spoke, breaking the silence.

"I was regarded as the strongest witch in many generations on my homeworld... everything becomes stronger when you can use it correctly." Such as her Accelerato Momentum spell. Originally used for powering vehicles such as trains, simply overpowering it had led to the head of the Guard's destruction.

"Right you are..." Loki trailed off.

"Should we wake up the others?" She asked him.

"No... I'm rather enjoying the silence for the moment." And so they let the others stay unconscious for a few minutes.

Embarrassingly enough, Bruce was the first one to wake up, although the other two followed only moments later. In front of them, by some miracle (or perhaps magic), was Asgard. Valkyrie recovered quickly, piloting them up to the city. "I never thought I'd be back here..." she murmured.

"I thought it'd be a lot nicer," Bruce spoke as he got up. Once again, his back was sore. "I mean, not that it's not nice." He tried to backtrack. "It's just, it's on fire." And it was, to Thor's horror. Valkyrie saved Bruce from putting his foot even further in his mouth.

"Here, up here in the mountains." She spoke, looking at a hologram on the center console. "Heat signatures. People clustered together." She continued. "She's coming for them." Meaning Hela.

"Okay, drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away." Thor replied with confidence.

"And get yourself killed?" Valkyrie responded with incredulity.

"The people trapped down there are all that matters. Besides, I didn't know you cared." He rumbled with laughter with the second sentence. "While I'm dealing with Hela, I need you two to help get everyone off Asgard."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Bruce asked. Loki seconded.

"I have a man on the ground." Thor replied ominously.

A few moments later, the spacecraft touched the ground of the palace. Thor pulled out a gun that he had found in the cargo hold, as small as it was. Hopefully it shot something other than confetti. "There. Now the ship has a gun."

"We'll take it from here, brother." Loki replied, coming up from behind Valkyrie, who nodded in approval.

"Good luck." The son of Odin intoned, before walking off the ship. Valkyrie seemed conflicted for a second.

"Your Majesty!" She called, causing the God of Thunder to turn around. "Don't die." He nodded at her as the ship lifted off. "You know what I mean." She said. He heard a thump behind him, but ignored it. They had discussed a plan before he got off, and it was what they were referring to. As the ship drifted away, they could hear the rhythmic thumping coming from the Throne Room, meaning the plan had been put into action. Hela appeared quickly.

* * *

**Ending the chapter here because it was getting FAR too long. Deleted over 750 words extra, expect the third chapter within the next week or so. I'm sorry for taking so long with this. Honestly, I was just too lazy to watch through the entire movie to get the action sequences right, and to add in small details that made sense.**

**I'm sorry if this seems like it's very close to the movie. I tried to change it up a bit, but some, if not most of the dialogue will be familiar. Don't worry. Next chapter will really be the end of that. It will also dip into the beginning of Avengers: Endgame. I'll have to watch that one through a bit as well... *sad face*. However, it'll be more to know the context of the action scenes. For the chapter schedule, like I said earlier, expect chapter three within at most eight days (next Sunday), and expect chapter four by... I'll give myself a deadline, December 1st. I'm good with deadlines, you see. I hope. **

**OH! BIG BIG QUESTION TIME! I have already decided for myself whether Loki will die or not in the ensuing fight with Thanos. I'm not sure if this will be predictable or not, or perhaps I'm just trying to mix you up with this sentence. However, more importantly... do you think Rose should be forced into service to Thanos? That was originally the idea I had planned for this chapter, but there was a lot of action, too many words. I have decided that I will think about it for a bit longer. Perhaps a transferring of the Life Debt? Who knows.**

**Oh well, sorry for the wait!**

**Ciao,  
PJO Fan Power.**


	3. Chapter 3

Above the bridge leading to the Bifrost, the Commodore appeared, single gun blazing as it shot at the wolf Hela had left to guard the transportation device. Bruce was piloting the ship, while Rose was standing in wait while Valkyrie fired. All of the sudden, Hela's undead army, led by Skurge, the former janitor. "Heimdall!" He shouted, his voice carrying. "The sword!" Heimdall looked at him, and refused without even having to say a word. Hela's army charged, while those who were left of Asgard readied their weapons.

Luckily, Rose chose that moment to appear. For a moment, she looked like Hela, with her dark attire and black hair. She swept down, frightening the Asgardians for a moment, but they were rallied when they realized - she was on _their _side, not Skurge's. She blasted multiple of them off of the bridge in a frightening show of power, causing many more to concentrate on her. A few cutting and blasting curses made them aware that she was a force to be truly reckoned with.

Back in the throne room, Thor and Hela fought. It looked like Thor had the upper hand until Hela disarmed him. "Here's the difference between us." She mocked as she pushed him against a pillar. "I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the savior of Asgard. And you're nothing." She lifted him higher, choking him. Suddenly, she threw him to the ground behind her.

They brawled for a few moments, until Hela slashed Thor's midsection as he overextended on a swing. "So simple, even a blind man could see it." She goaded. She reached back, ready to slash at Thor. Suddenly, a dagger embedded itself in her side. She shrieked, losing her concentration.

"Luckily, I'm not blind." Loki spoke, appearing from the shadows. "Sorry brother, but there was no chance you were beating her."

At the entrance to the Bifrost, the wolf seemed to have gained a resistance to the bullets being shot. "This stupid dog won't die!" Valkyrie complained, taking a moment to appreciate how Rose was carving through her enemies. However, the wolf was galloping towards the Asgardians, the only one standing in its way being Heimdall. Bruce piloted the ship over the bridge.

"Everything's gonna be all right now. I got this." Bruce said as he got out of the pilot's seat. "You wanted to know who I am?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Valkyrie responded over the wind. She hadn't cared who he was, honestly.

"You'll see!" He shouted, and jumped out of the Commodore. He splatted on the ground, causing everyone on the battlefield to stop for a second, even the wolf, and Valkyrie to wince.

'_Performance issues?_' Rose thought from the other end of the battlefield. The wolf nudged the body, deciding it was definitely dead, and resumed its gallop towards the Asgardians. Right as it was about to reach Heimdall, who readied his sword, it was suddenly stopped in its tracks. With a roar, it was tossed back, revealing the Hulk, in his big, green glory.

Valkyrie looked at him, awestruck, however quickly realizing that it made sense. However, in the silence, a few of the undead warriors had somehow made their way on the Commodore, and she rushed back to the cockpit to shake them all off. Below her, the wolf charged again, and was caught by the Hulk. However, their combined momentum sent them hurtling off the bridge.

The Commodore quickly made its way to an emergency landing on the bridge. The warriors on it, realizing their position, started swarming Heimdall. Out of nowhere, however, a man who seemed to be made of rocks swung a club that was most definitely an interesting piece of technology through a group of them, allowing Heimdall to clear the rest out. "Hey! I'm Korg. We got a note from some 'Lock' dude telling us to come here and meet a... Hidal?" Korg pulled the note out of his pocket and offered it to the Asgardian.

"Loki..." Heimdall breathed.

Said god was with his brother, fighting Hela in the Throne Room. "You will not defeat me!" She hissed. "I am the goddess of death!" Loki frowned.

"Is now a good time to tell you that Rose is the Mistress of Death, brother?" Thor looked at him, parrying a blow from the angry goddess.

"No, that would've been yesterday. How the hell did you come across her?"

"Luck, I suppose." Loki replied.

"I am the goddess of death!" Hela repeated in anger. "What are you the gods of? Hammers and jokes?"

Thor gained a distant look on his face for a second. Then he shook it off, and although he didn't say it, Loki knew Thor had just had a vision of Odin. Suddenly, the hairs on Loki's arms raised, and he jumped away from the other too. Not a moment too soon, as the sky darkened above them, and a crash resounded as the ceiling splintered into tiny bits and pieces.

"I am Thor, King of Asgard!" Loki looked taken aback for a second, but let him continue. "And... I am the god... of thunder!" A very large lightning strike came through the ceiling, landing directly onto Hela, blasting her down the Throne Room, and onto the Palace grounds hundreds of feet below.

"She won't stay down for long, brother..." Loki muttered, looking at the charred ground of the Throne Room. Thor nodded in agreement.

Back on the bridge, everyone saw the blast of lightning come down from the sky, let out a cry, and started fighting with renewed vigor. Rose was a death machine, destroying undead soldiers left and right. She watched as Hela fell from the Throne Room, cursing as she knew that the bitch wouldn't die from it, if her luck had any say.

She upped her magical output, single-handedly taking care of her half of the bridge, while the rest of the Asgardians, Heimdall, and the gladiators took the other side. Skurge looked at the two groups, and thought of the lightning he had just seen come down on Hela. Looking at his battleaxe in disgust, he tossed it away, and attempted to blend into the crowd of other Asgardians who were attempting to make it on the ship that the gladiators had brought with them.

Below, in the rushing tides, the Hulk and the wolf were still fighting. The wolf chomped down on the Hulk's leg, tearing him through the depths, before the Hulk decided he had had enough and bonked the beast on the nose, sending it reeling off of the edge, into the abyss. The Hulk nearly followed, but managed to grab onto a rock and haul himself back up.

Suddenly, the whole area was swept in a wave of despair. The undead warriors had dwindled in numbers, and the pack was thin enough that everyone could see Hela slowly approaching them. Rose stepped up to combat her while the rest of the warriors were taken care of by the gladiators, Heimdall, and Valkyrie.

"So _you're _the supposed Mistress of Death..." Hela murmured as she took in Rose. Rose responded in kind.

"So you're the supposed goddess of death... I guess it _does _have a ring to it." Rose thought aloud. Suddenly, black tentacle-spear-thingies shot at her. Rose destroyed them with some simple bomb charms. They weren't strong, just... sharp. While they wouldn't kill her, they would certainly hurt. She sent a few curses, spells, and hexes back, which Hela blocked.

They did this for a few rounds, before Hela spoke up again. "While you are not me, you are certainly still strong. Why don't you join me? What can these fools offer you? I am the ruler of Asgard! I can-" She was cut off by Rose rolling her eyes.

"Give me everything I want beyond my wildest dreams? Please, heard it before, no thanks. You villains all have the same lines. Do you get them at the same villain store or something?" This enraged Hela, who created many more tendrils and sent them at Rose, who had had enough.

"_Bombarda Maxima_!" She yelled, causing a large, powerful explosion, destroying the tendrils and knocking back Hela, although she looked little to no worse for wear. She stood up slowly, growling.

"I will-" Funnily enough, Rose didn't get to figure out what Hela would do, as a large bolt of lightning chose that moment to strike her torso. She screamed and fell to a knee, her body smoking. Thor had arrived to the scene.

He quickly made his way over to Rose as Hela was recovering. "Where's Loki?" She demanded, slightly worried about her first friend in two millennia.

"No 'Hi'?" Thor joked. Seeing Rose's serious expression, he responded, "He's helping me with something. We must take Hela down now. She will grow stronger the longer she is on Asgard." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course she will..." Luck was never on her side, huh?

"We need to buy him time." Thor spoke to Rose and Valkyrie, who had joined them.

"Easier said than done, Sparky," Valkyrie retorted. "Good job not dying." Thor nodded in response.

* * *

"This is madness..." Loki spoke as he ran through the vaults of Asgard. He was moving very quickly, and nearly fell when he noticed something _very _valuable... He clicked his tongue as he looked at the Tesseract. He couldn't very well leave it to be destroyed, could he? He was doing the universe a favor, he reasoned, as he shoved it away in his pocket dimension, and continued his search for Surtur's crown.

He finally found it, and tied it to a string above the Eternal Flame. He needed time to get out of the palace, after all. He took off at a run, his godly attributes assisting him even as he watched the rope start to fray. He had made it close to the bridge just in time to hear Hela shout, "You can't defeat me!" He noticed Rose, who looked slightly exhausted after fighting the powerful goddess, but otherwise fine. The gladiators' ship was taking off, and Loki saw Skurge laying dead on the bridge, one of Hela's weapons embedded in his chest. Thor caught sight of Loki.

"I know... but he can." Hela turned around.

"You mean Loki? I was wondering where-" She was interrupted by the top half of the palace blowing off. Or rather, blowing up as Surtur emerged through the top. "Tremble before me Asgard! I am your reckoning!" His massive sword tore through parts of the city.

"No..." Hela whispered, dismayed at the concept of fighting Surtur. Using this distraction to her advantage, Rose froze Hela's feet to the bridge, while Valkryie leaped behind her and stabbed her through the midsection. To finish the deadly combo, Thor unleashed another bolt of lightning on Hela, breaking the already damaged section of the bridge.

"Must be bringing back old memories, fighting on this bridge, brother." Thor remarked to Loki. Behind them, Surtur destroyed more of the city.

"The people are safe." Valkyrie spoke, looking at the ship floating away. "That's all that matters."

"We're fulfilling the prophecy." Thor replied, looking back at Surtur's destruction.

"I hate this prophecy." Valkyrie responded.

"Me too," Loki intoned. "But it is the only way."

"Yes. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live." Thor nodded. Rose shook her head. Given enough time, she _probably _could've defeated Hela. The help of the others would've been a tremendous boost, too. "But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise..." He was tacit. However, behind them was someone who didn't get the memo. With a roar, the Hulk launched himself at Surtur.

"No!" Thor murmured, terrified of what might've just happened. Obviously, the Hulk would most likely not defeat Surtur, but he might distract him long enough to allow Hela to regain her strength. "Hulk, stop, you moron!" He shouted.

"There's no way he can hear you," Rose spoke, stating the obvious. Luckily, Surtur picked up the Hulk off his crown and threw him back to the group.

"Hulk, stop!" Thor exclaimed. "Just for once in your life, don't smash." The Hulk was confused.

"Big monster!" He exclaimed. He was supposed to destroy big monsters, wasn't he?

"I know, I know, but he's on our side... kind of." Loki told the green giant.

"Let's go!" Valkyrie shouted. The Hulk knew the woman. She was nice to him. He trusted her. He shook his head at the big monster and growled. Another day, maybe. He started walking towards the group.

"Fine." He pouted as much as a radiation-beast can pout. He started running at Thor and Valkyrie, picked them up in his arms, and leaped up to the ship, somehow managing to calculate the distance and trajectory correctly. Perhaps Dr. Banner had more control than the rest had thought.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Loki asked, staring up at the trio.

"I can apparate us up, if you want."

"If I want? Does that mean you're no longer under the Life Debt?" Rose nodded in confirmation.

"Apparently saving you from your immortal enemy counts as fulfilling the Life Debt. Who knew?" She said sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to leave as soon as you could." Rose shrugged.

"I guess I had a change of heart. Are we going, or not?" Loki nodded, and took her outstretched hand. She teleported them both up, the squeezing sensation leaving Loki slightly breathless. Behind them, Hela started to combat Surtur, rising out of the water on a mountain of large tendrils. In response, Surtur shouted,

"I am Asgard's doom!" While twirling his sword before bringing it down on Hela, the large, black spears in his chest not dissuading him in the slightest. Literal miles of blade ran through the goddess of death, plunging into the core of Asgard, releasing a shockwave throughout the floating planet.

Luckily, the spaceship was already a few miles away, watching this happen. Both Loki and Thor could feel their connection to Hela disappear, signaling her death. They sighed in relief in unison.

"The damage is not too bad." Korg tried to reassure Thor as they watched Surtur destroy Asgard. "As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe." He continued. Then the planet imploded, taking Surtur along with it, fulfilling the prophecy. "Now those foundations are gone. Sorry." He spoke, actually sounding sorrowful.

The Asgardians watched as the place they had called their home for thousands of years was destroyed, the prophecy that had marked the doom of Asgard finally finished. Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie looked on. "What have I done?" Thor spoke softly.

"You saved us from extinction," Heimdall, who was near them off to the side, spoke in response. "Asgard is not a place... it's a people." He said, unknowingly reflecting Odin's words to Thor in his vision earlier.

The ship continued to fly through space for many hours, its destination unknown. In the captain's room, Thor had taken up residence. As he stood in the mirror, reflecting on what had occurred, he watched as Valkyrie's appearance entered the mirror.

"Your people are waiting," She spoke. Thor smiled. They made their way down to the main room, stopping by the co-captain's room, picking up Loki and Rose, both of whom looked slightly disheveled.

"You finally bedded her after she fulfilled her debt to you?" Valkyrie asked. She didn't know the specifics of the debt, but she knew that it was pretty absolute.

"Hey," Loki said in response, offended. "I may be evil, but I'm not into rape. That's just wrong." Rose was furiously blushing, despite the fact that they hadn't had sex at all. She was simply tired after healing Loki's wounds. But she knew Loki well enough to know that he would be slightly annoyed if she revealed that he had asked for her help, so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't care what they thought, after all.

In the main room of the ship, the Asgardians bowed to Thor as he passed, making his way to the chair at the front of the ship. "Your throne," Valkyrie spoke to him. Thor made his way over, taking a seat, and getting comfortable.

"So, King of Asgard." Heimdall spoke. Thor waved back at the Asgardians behind him. "Where to?" The orange-eyed man asked.

"I'm not sure." Thor replied. "Any suggestions?" He asked the assembled group of Loki, Valkyrie, the Hulk, Rose, Heimdall, and Korg. "Miek, where are you from?" He asked.

"Oh, Miek's dead." Korg responded, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Oh." Thor's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah, no. I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge." Korg continued, pointing to the little alien's body. "I've just felt so guilty, I've been carrying him around all day." Thor nodded in understanding. Suddenly, however, Miek snapped back to life, eliciting a gasp from Korg. "Oh, Miek, you're alive! He's alive, guys." He turned back to Thor. "What was your question again, bro?" Thor seemed to have decided, though.

"Earth it is."

* * *

A few hours later, Thor, Loki, and Rose were looked out the window at the front of the ship. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor replied. "The people of Earth love me. I'm very popular." He said with pride.

Loki inhaled. "Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth?"

Thor tilted his head. "Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything's going to work out fine."

"Wait, hold up." Rose interjected. "Why wouldn't Loki be accepted on Earth?" Loki jumped a bit, almost forgetting she was there.

"Well, you see, it's a long story, but..." He trailed off, his eyes widening as he looked out the window.

"Oh..." Thor started.

"Shit..." Loki finished, looking upon the form of the Mad Titan's ship, the Sanctuary 2.

* * *

**I actually finished early! Awesome! (May or may not have something to do with the fact that Pokemon Sword and Shield come out in thirty minutes, and I'm going to be spending the next three days at least playing it.) Don't question why it happened, just accept it! :)**

**So, Hela is dead, Asgard is gone, Miek is alive! More importantly, I destroyed the Life Debt, so no transferring it to Thanos! Some of you reviewed, and I personally agreed that Thanos w/ Rose would be far too powerful. We have not seen the limits of Rose's power yet! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Remember - Chapter 4 by the start of December!**

**Much love,  
PJO Fan Power. (I've been thinking of a name change, what do y'all think?)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hear me and rejoice." A arrogant voice rang out. Heimdall grit his teeth. How could they have been so weak? He groaned as a figure in boots walked by, the source of the voice. "You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan." '_Saved?_' Heimdall thought. _'This is death, not life.' _He wished Rose was here. She was a magician, a perfect counter for... whatever this man was. Telekinetic?

"You may think this is suffering." The voice continued. Heimdall grit his teeth at the thought of the metal impaled in his side. This was most definitely suffering. "No. It is salvation." The orange-eyed Asgardian disagreed mentally, but couldn't say anything through the pain. "The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice." He nodded to a warrior who walked next to him, eager to kill something. "Smile, for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos." That name again! Loki had mentioned him in passing, with great fear.

Speaking of Loki... he was one of the only Asgardians left standing. Perhaps Thanos thought of him still as a loyal henchman? Ebony Maw, the psycho-psychic stopped next to him, and finally shut up. Again, Heimdall wished Rose was here. She was busy evacuating all of the Asgardian families to Earth. _'I hope she gets back soon...' _He thought, as he started to drift into unconsciousness.

"I know what it's like to lose." The voice cut into his mind. Thanos. "To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless." His tone was sympathetic, but underneath, there was a mocking undertone. He picked up something from the ground. His King! Thor groaned as he was lifted off of the ground. The Mad Titan had defeated him and Thor at the same time, Loki trying to deal with Ebony Maw. Loki seemed to have done something to gain his trust, however.

"It's frightening." Thanos spoke after a moment of silence. "Turns the legs to jelly." He said, carrying Thor along with slow steps. "But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say..." He smiled sinisterly at Loki. "I am." He curled his hand into a fist, a purple stone glowing from one side of it. Loki's face was pale, but it was impossible to see in the dim light.

"You talk too much." Thor said, choking on his own blood while being held by the head by the Mad Titan. He was ignored by the purple giant.

"The Tesseract." He said to Loki. "Or, your brother's head." _'Oh, how kind.' _Loki thought sarcastically. _'He's giving me a choice.' _"I assume you have a preference?" Thanos asked. A week ago, Loki would have chosen the Tesseract 100% of the time. But... he was becoming rather fond of his adopted brother. He cursed his emotions silently. Where was that witch, he wondered.

"Oh, I do." Loki spoke calmly, trying to measure every detail of the situation, trying to find every possibility where both he and Thor came out alive. The possibilities were not high. "Kill away." Thanos looked surprised, but obliged, the stone glowing as Thor started to scream in pain. Loki thought he would be able to withstand the pressure of seeing his brother die. He was wrong. "Alright, stop!" Thanos pulled his hand away.

"We don't have the Tesseract..." Thor mumbled. "It was destroyed on Asgard." He was proven wrong by Loki revealing it from his storage dimension. Thanos nodded in approval. "You really are the worst, brother..." Thor spoke. He was trying to save him! Why couldn't the oaf see that? Loki walked forward slowly, holding the Tesseract out to Thanos.

"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again." Thanos chuckled in response. Loki was glad there was no possible way he could know about Rose, or else he would've been dead for the threat he posed already.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos replied to Loki's comment. Loki tried to buy time for Rose to get back. Where the hell was she?

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk." As if on cue, the Hulk busted through the wall and tackled Thanos, who growled to Ebony Maw,

"Close the room." Ebony Maw nodded in response and moved his hands in complex motions, creating an opaque, blue barrier around the room. The Hulk roared at his opponent ignoring him, and charged, throwing punch after punch. He was hitting Thanos, but the Mad Titan seemed to be barely affected. The Hulk pushed him against a wall, to which he groaned. A warrior from his Order stepped forward, but Ebony Maw stopped him, finished with the barrier.

"Let him have his fun." The Mad Titan proved his strength by grabbing the Hulk's arms and forcing him off of him, creating a look of confusion on the Hulk's face. How was he so strong? Stronger than the Hulk? Thanos then punched him where his arm connected to his body. Hard. The Hulk stumbled back, then tried to punch Thanos again, who dodged, and retaliated. Thanos was stronger than the Hulk, and smarter. They continued this chain a few times, the Hulk attacking, missing, and being counterattacked by Thanos, before the purple titan picked up the Hulk and threw him onto the ground, defeated.

Thanos looked at the green monster in satisfaction, but grunted when something hit the side of his armor. It seemed that the God of Thunder still had some fight left in him. He knocked the blond-haired man back. Ebony Maw twisted his arm, encasing the god in a cocoon of metal.

"Allfathers..." Heimdall grunted, regaining consciousness. "Let the dark magic flow through me one last..." He panted. "time." His hand on the hilt of his sword, the Bifrost came swooping in, collecting the Hulk. Heimdall grunted. He had wanted to get the other two as well, but he was too weak. He deposited the scientist on Earth, where he would hopefully be able to warn them of the incoming threat. Thanos glared at Heimdall, walking slowly over to him and taking the weapon offered to him by one of his grunts.

"That was a mistake," Thanos spoke, raising the blade. _'So this is how I die?'_ Heimdall thought. Surprisingly, the thought wasn't met with fear. He wished he could've helped his King longer, but it seemed not to be. Suddenly, Ebony Maw's voice rang out.

"My liege-" He was cut off by the wall exploding. Thanos growled angrily at the newcomer, before stopping with a sneer. Ebony Maw had been knocked out, but it was no matter.

"A little girl? That is the last line of defense for Asgard?"

"Something like that," Rose Potter snarked. She released a barrage of curses and spells at the Titan and his group, who were caught unaware. The Brute, named Cull Obsidian, and henchman who had given Thanos his weapon were caught with two nasty curses, resulting in both of them going down instantly. The female, Proxima Midnight, was pinned to the wall next to Ebony Maw, unable to remove herself.

"A witch," Thanos muttered. "I didn't realize your kind still existed." He spoke as he dodged more spells being thrown at him. Eventually one caught his armor, turning it to a liquid that fell away from his body. Luckily, or rather, unluckily, it seemed to only work on metal. The Mad Titan seemed to realize that he might be outmatched here. He bound over to the glowing blue cube on the floor.

"The Tesseract!" Thor yelled. "Get-" He stopped, choking on blood. Rose sent a summoning spell at it, only for it to hit Thanos' leg instead, sending the Titan crashing to the ground as the force pulled on his shinguard. Unfortunately, his arm stretched out and grasped at the cube, crushing the protective layer outside of the stone. He tossed the unprotected stone into his glove, groaning at the additional power at his disposal. He started to combat Rose, blue and purple lights hitting most of her spells midair. Some still got through, leaving the Titan with some shallow scrapes and burns. A slow trickle of blood was coming down the left side of his face.

"Yes," he growled. "Yes! More! More! This power... I haven't felt anything like it in years!" Rose growled, doubling her efforts to take the lunatic down. She sent a _Relashio_ at Thor, freeing his right arm, and allowing him to dig himself out of the metal casing he was in. When she got a free moment, she tossed a _Rennervate_ towards Heimdall, but at that exact moment, the ship was hit by a blast and her aim was redirected towards Ebony Maw, who quickly snapped awake. Rose cursed internally.

"Ebony Maw!" Thanos growled. "We have gotten what we came for. The next two stones are on Earth. We are going back." He raised his glove, blocking another attack from Rose, who was multitasking with Ebony Maw's attacks, and closed his fist, causing purple cracks to appear around the ship as it started to overload from the power as the purple stone glowed. Then, the blue stone glowed as portals appeared around Thanos, whisking him and his Black Order back to his ship. Thor managed to pull himself free as the metal crumbled around him, and was helped up by Loki. Rose ushered them towards her as she crouched next to Heimdall.

"This thing is about to explode. We need to get out of here. Loki, hold onto one of my bracelets. I'll do my best to protect us from the explosion, but I might not be able to handle the strain, so you'll need to keep the barrier up." At Loki's questioning look, she explained, "We'll be out in space. I don't know what effects it will have on us. Just keep pouring power into it!" She yelled as she formed the barrier of a _Protego totalum_. Not a second too soon, as the ship around them exploded, the purple energy absolutely decimating it, leaving nothing but the glowing sphere and scrap behind.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" A raccoon asked.

"It's a distress signal Rocket, someone could by dying!" A green-skinned woman responded, annoyed.

"I get that, but why are we doing it?" The raccoon, Rocket, replied.

"'Cause we're nice." A man said, sitting in the seat next to him. "And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our efforts." He explained.

"Which isn't the point," The green-skinned woman from before reminded him.

"Which isn't the point," He agreed. "I mean, if he doesn't pony up..."

"We take his ship." A deep male voice from the man next to the green-skinned woman came.

"Exactly!" Rocket shouted.

"B-b-b-bingo!" The pilot stated.

"All right!" The raccoon continued.

"We are arriving." Came a fifth voice from behind them, a woman with two antennae attached to her head.

"Alright Guardians, don't forget this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." The captain spoke as their ship approached the source of the distress signal. A beep broke the serious tone of the sentence. A sixth member of the group, a... tree or something, was playing a game on a tiny handheld device. "Groot, put that thing away, now." The pilot said, giving a name to the tree-like creature. "I don't wanna tell you again." The beeping did not stop. "Groot," he scolded again, looking backwards, annoyed.

"I am Groot!" Groot responded, apparently the words holding some kind of weight in a different language.

"Whoa!"

"Language!" Rocket's voice came.

"Hey!" The green-skinned woman spoke.

"Wow." The man next to the green-skinned woman said, possibly impressed.

"You got some acorns on you, kid." The pilot spoke, perhaps making a joke about the tree being a tree.

"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole." Rocket spoke, referencing a time past. "Now, keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces." The conversation was finished with them arriving at the source of the distress signal, a... wasteland of metal.

"What happened?" Came the voice of the woman with antennae. All around them were lumps of searing hot metal, no pieces bigger than a few meters.

"Oh my God..." The captain muttered.

"Looks like we're not getting paid..." Rocket growled in annoyance.

"Well, you don't know," The captain replied. "I don't see any bodies, maybe the people are still alive."

"Peter is right," The green-skinned woman said.

"Thank you, Gamora!" Peter, the captain, responded.

"Oh, shove a sock in it. They're probably all vaporized, right Drax?" The man next to Gamora thought for a second.

"Perhaps they too have discovered the art of becoming invisible." He mused.

"Look!" The navigator shouted suddenly. Rocket squinted.

"At what, Mantis?"

Mantis replied, "There! A bubble! It is blue!" She said bluntly. Indeed, there was a glowing bubble which seemed to have masses inside of it. As they approached the bubble, the aircraft slowed down. Peter pressed a button, and suddenly his voice was magnified outside the ship. The machinery to do so was interesting, considering sound didn't travel through space very well.

"This is Captain Peter Quill-"

"Who decided you were captain?" Rocket asked, making Gamora roll her eyes.

"Not right now, you two."

"-Ahem." Peter continued. "Captain Peter Quill, requesting permission to bring your group into the loading bay." He couldn't hear them in return, but one of the people inside the bubble nodded their head in acceptance.

A few minutes later, the bubble was completely inside the loading bay, and the group minus Groot, who was still on his device, approached warily. The bubble had four people inside of it. Three males and one female. One male and the female were unconscious, while another male was heavily injured, and the last looked relatively fine, and was holding onto the girl's wrist for dear life.

"Release your barrier!" Quill shouted, unsure if they could hear him. The man let go of the girl's wrist, and the shield dissipated quickly. "What happened here?" He asked once the shield was gone.

"And do you have money?" Rocket added quickly.

"I am Loki," The black-haired man introduced himself. "We-" He was interrupted by the blond-haired man next to him.

"Thanos attacked us." He said bluntly. Gamora gasped.

"Thanos?"

"Aye," He spoke. "I am Thor, King of Asgard. Although there is not much of an Asgard left..." All of the sudden, the girl snapped awake. She looked around.

"Good, you all survived..." She spoke. "Heimdall is still breathing?" Loki nodded.

"Yes, but his pulse is unsteady."

"Good, I can work with that..." She seemed to not pay attention to the crew of the ship they were on. A glowing light emerged from her arms as she hovered them over Heimdall. "_Vulnera Sanentur_..." She spoke. The deep gashes on his arms healed, as well as the wound on his chest. The dark-skinned man, Heimdall, clutched for his sword in agony. "_Episkey_," She continued, and his minor wounds started to heal themselves up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is she doing?" Peter asked, pointing his gun.

"Healing our friend," Loki responded with calmness as she moved on to Thor, who grunted when she repaired his bones with _Brackium Emendo_.

"I get that, but how?" Peter asked, lowering his gun slightly.

"Magic, she is a witch." The captain nodded in confused acceptance.

"Alright, so what is this about Thanos?"

* * *

**So, we're getting to the point that canon is starting to be heavily diverged. Heimdall is alive, Loki is alive (yay!), and the Asgardians are mostly alive. I didn't want too many to die when they can be avoided. That's not to say that I might save people now and kill them later, but who knows? I'm not going to have some magical fairy ending where everyone ends up alive. If they do, you best believe I'll have an explanation for it. A GOOD ONE.**

**Anyway, I know I promised this on December first, and, would you like at the time? It's... 12:40 AM. Oof. Whatever. It's still the first. I have done well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will probably be early-mid January. I'm not sure what I will do after Infinity War, as I do not have Disney+. I may have to do some things of... questionable legality. Or maybe just buy it and watch the Mandalorian and Endgame. Who knows?**

**Please leave a favorite, follow, and review! Your input is greatly appreciated.**

**-PJO Fan Power**


	5. Chapter 5

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal," Gamora started solemnly. "To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of the animals on all of the planets. He used to kill people, planet by planet, massacre by massacre." Thor looked at the green-skinned assassin in interest over a bowl of steaming broth. Loki, Rose, and Heimdall all had identical bowls, although all of theirs remained untouched.

"Including my own..." Drax muttered, thinking about his lost family.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones..." she continued, "he can do it with the snap of his fingers like this." Gamora snapped. Rose looked up from keeping watch over Heimdall's condition and frowned.

"Is it like... can only a snap do that? Is that the required action for mass genocide from the stones? What if somebody had put them into a sword or something..." Rose trailed off at Gamora's look of impatience. "Right, not important. Sorry." Rose scooted closer to Heimdall, going back to examining him for any minuscule cuts or magical remnants.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos," Thor spoke, not accusingly, just in interest. Loki responded for her,

"She would, seeing as she is his daughter, brother," Loki told him. Gamora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Loki Laufeyson... I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Gamora snarled, a knife appearing in her hand. Thor stood up, the blanket around his shoulders falling off, revealing many bruises, already fading.

"Hold on, nobody is killing anyone. Loki just fought Thanos to save us, there is no question of his loyalty," Thor pacified Gamora, holding a hand out in a sign of peace. Quill had his gun out, worried about the aggression between Gamora and one of their new shipmates. Gamora stared between the two, finally sighing and putting her knife away. Thor walked around the table, putting a hand on on the woman's shoulder.

"I understand. Families can be tough," Thor said, looking Gamora straight in the eyes. "Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister, who he'd imprisoned in Hel," Thor told her, referring to one of the Asgardian realms, overwrought with fire. "And then she returned home and would've stabbed me in the eye, if it hadn't been for my brother... So we had to kill her. That's life though, isn't it, I guess," Thor finished, still looking Gamora in the eyes.

The sound of coughing broke the pair up just as Quill started to walk between them. "Flirting with the captain's girlfriend, my king?" Heimdall spoke tiredly. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"I was flirting with no one. I was merely stating that I felt her pain-"

"-and her shoulder-" Rose interrupted, which was widely ignored.

"-and sympathized with it." Quill was looking between Thor and Heimdall with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Hold on. First off, how is he even up and speaking? He was nearly dead when you got here half an hour ago!" Quill exclaimed, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Magic, like I told you. If I had some potions with me, he would've been battle-ready twenty minutes ago. I find myself... lacking those, however," Eyes flashing to Loki, who nodded in understanding. He remembered the stall he had found her in, the numerous bottles lining the walls with the many different colors and labels.

"Second off, how did you know Gamora was my girlfriend?" Heimdall sat up and smirked.

"It is my job to know these things," was his cryptic response. The amber-eyed warrior then turned to his healer. "Where did you send the civilians to?" Thor's head snapped to Rose, surprised that he had managed to forget such an important question. Rose bit her lip and looked upwards in thought for a second, having quite the effect on some occupants of the room. Peter watched the witch with renewed interest, making Gamora jab him in the side, while Rocket nudged Groot,

"Look at that one," He spoke softly. Groot grunted his usual response, not looking up from his game. Rocket rolled his eyes. "Whatever, your loss."

After a moment, Rose remembered. "Ah, yes, Norway. Norway has a deep history of interaction with the Nordic gods," she said, making Thor and Loki nod. They had both been there together, hundreds of years ago. "I sent them to a town that was deserted after the second World War." She continued. Peter's eyebrows raised.

"You're from Earth!" He all but shouted, making Gamora and Rocket wince. Rose sighed.

"It's a long story, but I'm not from this one..." Peter looked taken aback.

"Not from this o- wha- what?" He looked at her in confusion. Rose sighed again.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"Enough!" Gamora shouted, evidently fed up with the interruptions. "We need to stop Thanos, which means we need to find out where he's going next."

"Knowhere," Heimdall informed them.

"He must be going _somewhere_," Mantis replied, confused.

"Yes, he's going to Knowhere," Heimdall said again.

Quill elaborated for the alien. "No, no. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks." Thor started rummaging through the ship's fridge. "Excuse me, that's our food." Quill berated the god.

"Not anymore," Thor responded, causing Rose to hit him with a weak stunner on the back of the head.

"Play nice," She scolded as the blond man rubbed his scalp. Gamora looked at Heimdall in interest.

"Heimdall, why would he go to Knowhere?"

"Because that is where the Reality Stone is located. A man called the Collector holds it."

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe," Quill spoke. "Only an idiot would give that man a stone." The irony was not lost on the rest of the crew, who shifted nervously.

"Are you calling yourself an idiot, Peter?" Rocket asked. Loki frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Peter found the-" Gamora started.

"Ah ah ah, nuh-uh," Peter tried to interrupt Gamora's explanation, but she ignored him.

"Power Stone, and tried to sell it to the Collector, but we _ultimately decided that it was safer_ with the Nova Corps," The last part was said with a glare at Peter, as if daring him to challenge her. Rose frowned.

"Which one is that? What color?" She questioned.

"Purple, why?" Peter answered, remembering the stone with striking detail.

"Thanos already had it when he boarded our ship," She spoke solemnly. Gamora's eyes widened. Quill whispered to himself,

"Does that mean I was right...?"

"How the hell are you even alive, then? No small group of people could defeat an Infinity Stone!"

Rose and Thor started speaking at the same time. "Magic, of course..." Rose rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

"I think I may know a few people who could..." Thor murmured, a hand resting on his chin contemplatively.

"Who?" Gamora demanded, ignoring Rose.

"The Avengers. They're the Earth's Mightiest Heroes,"

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asked excitedly. Thor shot a confused look to Quill, who shrugged in response.

"He may be on the team. I don't know. I haven't been there in a while," Thor admitted. "As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is," Gamora looked down slightly, the faintest tinges of a blush appearing on her green skin. "Therefore, Thanos can't get it."

"Except for two people, both of which are on this ship," Heimdall noted.

"Well, that's lucky," Rocket said, taken aback. Gamora narrowed her eyes at Heimdall again.

"Alright, just who are you?" Loki rolled his eyes and cracked his neck, standing up.

"He is Heimdall, the All-Seeing," he informed the assassin. Gamora blinked, then straightened up.

"I... see," was all she said. Rose raised an eye at the unintended pun. "Then we have to go Knowhere now."

"Wrong. _You _have to go to Knowhere. I have to go to Nidavellir," Thor rumbled deeply.

"That's a made-up word," Drax accused.

"All words are made up," Thor snapped back.

"Woah woah woah, hold up. Nidavellir is real? Seriously?" Rocket asked dubiously. "That place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe," He chuckled, slightly giddy at the thought. "I would very much like to go there, please." Rose stared at the raccoon, silently judging whether or not he could pose a threat.

"I will go to Nidavellir with Thor, and you, rabbit," Loki informed the group, his voice leaving no chance for questioning.

Rocket stared at him. "Rabbit...?" Was spoken under his breath, then, "I'm fine with this, but Groot is coming with us. He could get out of the spaceship every once in a while, he's too addicted to that damn machine." Rose stared at Loki, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" He asked her. "I can't read minds, after all."

Rose let out breath. "I can't go with you, you know. That pod barely has enough space for three people, never mind five. I would expand it, but I've no idea what the effects of my magic would be on the spacecraft. It would probably be fine, but I won't risk it." Loki nodded in acceptance.

"Wait, so where are you going, then? Are you coming to Knowhere with us, then?" Peter asked her. Rose shook her head.

"I will take Heimdall and myself to Earth, where we shall join Bruce Banner and warn the Avengers of the incoming threat. There are two stones on Earth, according to Thanos. We will help guard them," She informed them.

Quill's brows furrowed. "How are you going to get there? We don't have an extra pod, and it's 5.3 light years away." Rose's eyes raised.

"Well, that's certainly farther than I've ever apparated before..." She murmured. "Where is it in relation to us?" Quill checked the galactic map.

"79.372 degrees northeast," He told her. Rose wrinkled her nose, then closed her eyes in concentration. She opened them and smiled, her green eyes twinkling with a light they hadn't had in hundreds of years. She turned to Heimdall.

"Are you ready to go?" The Asgardian nodded. Rose turned back to the rest of the crew. "I hope you all don't die from what I'm about to do!" Rocket's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, wha-" He was cut off by a loud 'CRACK' resounding through the air as the ship's lights cut out for a tenth of a second. Before they came back on, the duo were gone.

* * *

**New York, New York**

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom." An Asian man spoke, a magical flurry of sparks appearing in the air. At the same time, a loud pop resounded throughout the air. All of the sudden, two figures formed in the air, crashing through the stairs in the same spot that Bruce had landed only a couple minutes ago.

"Oh, come on, I just fixed those!" A man in a cape complained as he floating over, two glowing orange circles with intricate lines in them appearing next to each of his outstretched hands. The Asian man followed.

A brown-haired man with shades and a glowing blue triangle on his chest turned to a familiar figure. "Hey, Bruce... do you think that was supposed to happen?" Bruce Banner, the Hulk, just shook his head.

"Ugh..." A groan came from inside the hole. "I'm amazed that we got here in one piece, actually. That's got to be tens of times further than I've ever Apparated before..." Another person chuckled uneasily.

"You seem to be fine with taking risks with life. I helped guide us a little bit. We're here where I sent Banner from the ship." The person coughed a slight bit, most likely due to the wood particles and dust in the air. The girl groaned.

"Does that mean that people are probably going to try and kill us?" As if on cue, the floating man approached the hole and spoke in a commanding tone,

"State your business and your name."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bruce came running over, nudging past the two sorcerers. "Rose and Heimdall? You guys are alive? Oh, you don't know how glad I am to see you."

Rose and Heimdall stood up. "Bruce!" Rose smiled.

"I'm glad to see you alive as well, Bruce Banner. I was uncertain of whether or not the Bifrost would accept you, however, your extreme durability voted me in your favor, as well as the other option." The other option being death from Thanos.

"Thanks... I think," Bruce said uncertainly. The floating sorcerer looked between the two newcomers and Bruce.

"Wait, you know these guys?" He asked.

"Yes, yes! Introductions. Guys, this is Rose and Heimdall. Rose helped me get off of Sakaar, where I was trapped, and Heimdall transported me here," the two nodded when their names were mentioned. "Rose, Heimdall, these are Doctor Strange," The floating man dipped his head, "Wong," the Asian sorcerer nodded, the orange circles around his hands disappearing, "and that guy over there is Tony Stark," He pointed over to Tony, who was sitting confusedly.

Rose and Heimdall looked over to the man. Rose's eyes widened as she felt her magic pull to him. Tony's eyebrows raised. "Alright, so what's your deal Shortcake? I got something on my face?" Rose was snapped out of her pseudo-trance and shook her head.

"No... it's... nothing." She spoke, a million thoughts running through her head. The last time her magic had reacted to someone like that was with- No. She couldn't afford to think about him. He was dead centuries ago. _'But he could be alive here...'_ A voice in her mind whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of it.

"Alright, if it's nothing, can we get back to those Stones now? They seem pretty interesting, and I also think I know about a few of them," Stark asked. Bruce nodded, as did Strange as he was fixing the stairs after the two new arrivals had gotten out of the hole they had created. Wong restarted his little speech.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. And then... Boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe." Wong moved his hands to further his little magical movie.

"Weird choice of words there..." Rose muttered, making Tony let out a short laugh, causing the two to look at each other for a second before spinning back to Wong.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence," He stopped, and Doctor Strange assumed his role.

"Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind, and..." he stopped speaking and started performing gestures next to the pendant around his neck, revealing a glowing green stone. "...and Time."

"Tell me his name again," Tony asked Bruce, seemingly uncaring about being in such close proximity to one of the most powerful objects in the universe.

"Thanos," Bruce replied, a concerned look on his face. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants." Rose looked taken aback. How did Bruce know so much about Thanos? She brushed it off. "He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki," Tony whipped around to face Banner, while Rose's eyes widened as she recalled Loki talking about how he probably wouldn't be welcome back on Earth. "The attack on New York, that's him," Bruce continued. Rose remembered New York, vaguely. It had been a rather large American city in her timeline. Perhaps that's where they were now?

Across from her, Tony spoke in a quiet voice, "This is it... What's our timeline?" He asked.

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe," Bruce replied. Rose scoffed.

"Strongest my arse. I nearly got him if it weren't for a spot of bad luck-"

"Alright, I've got a big question for you two, Shortcake and Goldy," Tony spoke. Rose bristled at being called 'Shortcake' again, while Heimdall settled for letting his friend answer. "Who the hell are you, and where the hell did you come from. I don't know if you've been to Earth before, but people don't usually just appear out of thin air," Tony exclaimed.

"As you already know, I'm Rose Potter, and I am a witch. We came from Alpha Centauri," She replied simply.

"Alpha Cent- The star system Alpha Centauri?" Stark all but shouted. "That's nearly five light years away, even more depending on where you were!" Rose nodded, groaning and popping her shoulder.

"Don't remind me. My arm is going to be sore for weeks, I swear," The ravenette frowned cutely.

"You didn't answer my last question, but-"

"This isn't important right now," Doctor Strange interjected.

"The doctor is correct," Heimdall agreed.

"Listen, Tony... Vision is out there with the Mind Stone... we need to find him."

"It's not that easy, Bruce..." Tony sighed in response. "Vision's been off the grid for a fortnight. I don't know where he is."

"Oh my God, you lost another super-bot, Tony?"

"_Another_?" Rose couldn't help but ask. Tony ignored the question.

"I didn't lose him. He's more than just a robot now. He's... he's evolving. It's just what we had dreamt of, Bruce..." Bruce shook his head.

"Thanos is coming... who could find him?" Tony sighed again as he realized the implications.

"Probably Steve Rogers."

"Well, just ask him to find your Stone for you, then," Rose huffed. "I don't see the big deal."

"No, of course you don't," Stark agreed, agitated. "You don't know anything about the Avengers."

"I know that Thor trusts you all," She disagreed, quietly. Tony choked on his words for a second. Thor, when it came to anyone other than his brother, was an excellent judge of character. That he trusted this witch...

"Just call him, Tony!" Bruce yelled.

"All right, all right, don't go crazy on me," Tony replied. He took the flip phone out of his back pocket, remembering when he and Rhodey had received it. It seemed like a lifetime ago, now... "Flip phone..." He scoffed. Steve's contact information came up immediately. His finger hovered over the dial button.

All of the sudden, in the distance... a rumbling noise. Trinkets around the Sanctum Sanctorum rattled. Tony looked around confusedly, his gaze settling on the Keeper of the Time Stone's forehead, Rose's eyes right behind his. "Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be-" He was cut off by Heimdall, who suddenly spoke,

"We are needed outside. Now." His voice left no room for argument. The unlikely group of six made their way to the door. Tony made it there first, throwing the door open. All of the sudden, the screaming that had been muffled increased tenfold as people were running for their lives. Everything was in utter chaos. Making their way around the corner, Tony yelled back to Strange,

"Hey! Might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!" The Sorcerer Supreme disagreed.

"Might wanna use it." Rounding the corner, the group found the cause of the pandemonium; a gargantuan space ship blowing 40 mile per hour wind gusts throughout Greenwich Village as it hovered above.

"Friday, evacuate everyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders," Tony ordered his AI assistant. Ever since Jarvis had been absorbed into the consciousness of Vision, he had found himself in dire need of help. Strange sent a strong wave throughout the streets, banishing the dust from the streets. Rose was right behind him, muttering enchantments to protect them from the strong winds. Tony nodded his thanks at the two.

A blue light shone down from the spaceship, transmitting two figures. Rose, Heimdall, and Banner recognized them all too well. "Hear me, and rejoice," Ebony Maw spoke, launching into his speech like a pyramid scheme associate.

"Ugh, not this again..." Rose muttered, Heimdall and Bruce nodding in agreement. Both were glad they had Rose to face off against the telekinetic maniac this time.

"You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos," Maw continued.

"Well that's different..." Bruce muttered. "Last time, all he could go on about was how we were being saved."

"Be thankful..." The alien continued, "that your meaningless lives are now contributing to the balan-" He was cut off by Tony speaking.

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here. Do you take rainchecks for when... I don't know, Hell freezes over?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Stonekeeper," Ebony Maw ignored him. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not. I speak for myself," Tony raised an eyebrow, but let the slight slide. "You're trespassing in this city and on this planet," Strange's hands lit up with magic circles, as did Wong's.

"He means get lost, Squidward," Tony made a reference to the cartoon, which was lost on every person there, other than Heimdall, who did not find it amusing.

"He exhausts me," Ebony Maw spoke to the hulking figure beside him, who seemed to agree. "Bring me the stone." The alien spoke his affirmative, clunking his weapon into the ground.

"Banner, you want a piece?"

"Mmm, no, not really," Bruce muttered, unwilling to admit that the Hulk hadn't been present since his defeat by Thanos. "Hulk is still recovering from his fight with Thanos," He said, half-attempting to convince himself.

"Alright... I understand, no pressure. We all have some trouble performing sometimes." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Flower Power, Gold Guy, you're with me." Rose frowned at the new nickname, but accepted the request. Stark double tapped the insignia on his chest, his suit forming around him. "Alright, big guy, let's rumble."

* * *

**Unfortunate to end it here, but there's no good stopping point really. I did an extra 1,200 words in well under an hour tonight, so enjoy!**

**TONY WILL NOT BE A LOVE INTEREST FOR ROSE. I REPEAT, TONY WILL NOT BE A LOVE INTEREST FOR ROSE. However, we do get to see a bit more backstory for our beloved witch. Perhaps we will go into more detail on it... in a later chapter.**

**Ciao, and enjoy the chapter,**

**PJO Fan Power**

**Date Finished - 1/14/2020, 12:34 AM.  
Content Word Count - 3,733 words  
Total Word Count - 3,836 words**


	6. Chapter 6

Cull Obsidian came rushing at them. Tony formed a shield out of some of his nanotech with hardly a thought, making Bruce whistle in appreciation. The heavy blow glanced off of the shield, cracking the pavement to the side. While the beast was still recovering from the heavy attack, Rose sent a large _Confringo _at it, the blasting curse sending the alien hurtling back to Ebony Maw. Said telekinetic redirected his comrade out of the way, the momentum carrying the brute into a large building which then proceeded to collapse on it.

Tony murmured under his breath, "Friday, remind me to not get on her bad side," he told his AI.

_"Setting a reminder to 'Not get on her bad side.'." _Friday intoned, making Tony chuckle, slightly annoyed.

"That was sarcasm..." Was all he said, focusing back on the fight once Bruce called his name. _'Jarvis would've known that was sarcasm... did my programming skills fall that far?'_

"Tony, that was awesome! What was that?" Bruce asked, amazed.

"Nanotech? You like it? All of the individual pieces are tiny machines-" Stark's explanation was cut off by Ebony Maw motioning his hand and causing a plume of dirt and pavement to chuck him into the air. Maw then plucked up two fallen trees and chucked them at the rest of the group.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really hating the New York City Council's decorating scheme now," Strange said, magic circles appearing around his and Wong's hands as they defended themselves with their magic. "Dr. Banner," he turned back to Bruce, "if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." He used his Sling Ring to open a portal below Bruce, sending him, as well as half of a taxi cab through.

The taxi cab nearly fell on Bruce, but was chucked away by an invisible force. "Rose..." Banner breathed. "That's like the second time you've saved my life!" He smiled, making the witch smile back.

"Well, actually more like fifth... but who's counting, right?" She winked. All of the sudden, Iron Man came flying into the park they were in, accompanied by a metal claw around him, which quickly retracted as he slammed into a tree. Rose couldn't help the surge of protectiveness she felt for the injured man. Bruce ran over to him, with Rose levitating behind him.

"Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?" The questions came rapid-fire as Tony groaned and sat up.

"Really, really good," he responded. "Really good. Do you plan on helping out?" He questioned Banner, looking for the Hulk's help in the fight.

"I'm trying. He's still injured - he won't come out," Bruce frowned. He still wasn't sure if the Hulk's injuries were the true problem here. The Hulk was a very prideful creature. All of the sudden, the alien that had accompanied Maw burst through a building to the north.

"Hammer," Stark warned. Rose grabbed onto both of the men and Apparated them out of danger by ten feet.

"_Suit charged to 437%,_" Friday intoned. Tony's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you just did, Little Miss Wizardess-" Tony was interrupted by Rose's growl.

"It's Rose. Mess up my name one more time, and I don't care if we're on the same side - I'll seal your mouth shut, permanently." Tony considered this.

"Noted. Anyway, you gave me plenty enough power to do... this!" He pointed his chest at the rapidly approaching alien, and a large beam shot out, knocking the large brute backwards into the building it had just crashed out of. A roar inside told them that Cull Obsidian was not yet defeated.

"What do you mean I gave you enough power?" Rose demanded, still angry about the mortal constantly messing with her name.

"Geez, Geez, fine, Flo-... _Rose_. When you did that little pop thing," referring to Rose's Apparition, "it charged up my suit." Rose's glare turned into an expression of pleasant surprise.

"That's... good to know, thank you." Now it was Tony's turn to look surprised.

"You're... welcome?" Suddenly, the Obsidian's hook burst out of the building, heading towards Tony. It was suddenly stopped by a small, red figure.

"Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?" He turned around to face the suited figure, noticing Rose for the first time. "Oh, hey, what's up, pretty floating witch lady?"

"Kid, where'd you come from?" Stark asked in response, while Rose snorted, a slight blush on her face.

"What's up, Spider-Boy?" She winked, taking in the red suit.

"It's Spider-Man, actual-ly," The last syllable was an octave higher than the rest as Spider-Man was thrown to the side. The fight resumed, and Stark hit the otherworldly being with another beam of energy, while Rose hit him with a Jelly-Fingers Curse, causing him to drop the hammer, although it was still attached to his opposing wrist.

"Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Spider-Man asked, seemingly no worse for wear after his surprise tumble.

"Uh, he's from space," Iron Man started, attacking the alien as it tried to figure out why it couldn't grip its weapon. "He came here to steal a necklace-"

"-Infinity Stone-" Rose interrupted.

"-from a wizard."

"Infinity what?" The teen asked as he leapt at the alien, who was swinging around wildly trying to hit Stark as it realized that its fingers were useless. A stray blow slammed into Spider-Man, sending him back into the ground. "This thing hits hard, Mr. Stark!"

"Then don't get hit, kid," Was Tony's response.

"If you're finished with your chinwagging," Rose helped Banner up, who was just trying to not be hit by any of the materials flying around, "we have an alien to kill." All of the sudden, Doctor Strange, or more accurately, his cape carrying him, flew by the quartet.

"Kid, that's the wizard, get on it!" Tony ordered Spider-Man.

"On it!" The superhero replied, swinging quickly after the unconscious neurosurgeon. Rose turned to Tony.

"So is he like... your protégé or something?" Rose asked, looking around wildly for Heimdall, catching a glimpse of him helping evacuate citizens. Tony shrugged.

"Something like that," he replied. He actually wasn't really sure what Peter was to him. He hit the alien with another beam, while Rose hit him with an _Expulso _from above, digging him a foot or two into the soil. Through his headset, Tony heard Peter speak,

_"Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up." _Looking around wildly, Tony saw a bright blue beam shining up into the air, contrasting harshly with the gathering clouds.

"Hang on, kid," he told him, avoiding another heavy blow as the alien regained control of its fingers. All of the sudden, the opponent got a lucky hit, the claw of its weapon closing around Tony, rendering him immobile for a precious few moments. Luckily, Rose came to the rescue with a quick _Rictusempra_, which distracted the alien for a few seconds, allowing her to gather energy for a much stronger _Reducto_, which blew off one of the alien's arms.

Just in time, too, Wong showed up and cast a sling portal to somewhere in the Arctic Circle, and Rose quickly used the leg-locking curse to cause the beast to fall in, giving Wong plenty of time to close to portal on its sorry ass. Stark tore the hammer pieces off of him, and stood up quickly, his thrusters quickly flaring to life using more of Rose's borrowed power. "Wong, Rose, you're invited to my wedding." He then gave them a pointed look. "And couldn't you guys just have done that to begin with?" He took off towards the spaceship, and Rose quickly lifted herself up and followed behind after shrugging to Wong, who shrugged back.

"They do know I can't follow them there, right?" Bruce asked to the Asian wizard, who shrugged again.

"Give me a little juice, Friday," Tony ordered his robotic assistant. The AI obliged, the tiny machines that had made up his feet thrusters transforming to create a larger thruster which propulsed him upwards at an even greater rate. Rose upped her magic input, the tiny runes on her shoes starting to glow as they were fed more power. "Unlock 17:A," was his next command. Somewhere south of Manhattan, a port in his house opened up, and a large capsule shot out, racing towards them. "Pete, you gotta let go, I'm gonna catch you." He said.

Rose couldn't hear what Spider-Man said back, but Tony's response was, "We're too high up. You're running out of air." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"I'd _love _to help, but for _some reason_, I can't hear what he is saying." The sentence was filled with sarcasm, although the witch had genuinely wanted to help.

"Sure, here, have four million dollars worth of technology, why not? Pepper is always telling me to donate to the less fortunate..." A small piece of Tony's suit broke off, but Rose could see more nanotech filling it in. The price tag made her nearly want to gasp, but she held in it. She'd take paying back expensive technology that going back to that horrid tent any day. The tiny machine flew through the air and attacked to her ear, moving almost like liquid as it snuggled in. She caught the latter end of one of Spider-Man's statements.

"-ah, that makes sense..." Rose could hear his shallow breaths. They were still a couple hundred feet below the donut-of-a-spaceship, and Rose knew she would be hard pressed to catch him if he fell. All of the sudden, a rocket-propulsed object flew past her, breaking off and releasing a suit that caught the Spider-Man as he fell off the craft. Rose's sharp eyes saw nanotech surround the superhero. He snapped back to life. "Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!"

Rose thought for a second. She... didn't remember that smell. She had never smelled it, more than likely. She and Stark making it to the flying donut broke her out of her thoughts. "Happy trails, kid. Friday, send him home," Tony spoke, which Rose heard through her earpiece.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Rose asked, even as the parachute billowed up and sucked Spider-Man away. She could hear his remark of, 'Oh, come on!' as he drifted away. "He could be back-up, you know."

"He's 16. Not exactly a warrior." Rose bit her tongue at Tony's remark. She had been hunting Horcruxes at 16! She had killed the Dark Lord at 17! But her mouth ran dry as she realized what Tony was really trying to do - protect the boy's innocence. She nodded.

"I understand."

"Good, because we're going to have to go save a wizard... if he's still alive," he muttered the last part under his breath, making Rose frown. He was right, though. The Iron Man suit produced a laser that began to quickly eat through the metal, cutting a large hole in it as the spacecraft accelerated. Below them, the Earth was getting smaller and smaller. Tony hopped through, quickly followed by Rose, who released the suction with a quick _Repairo_.

"_Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts." _Friday spoke into Tony's, and by extension, Rose's ear. He quickly accepted with a thought.

_"Tony? Oh my God. Are you alright? What's going on?" _The questions came rapid-fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said to his fiancee. "I just think we might, uh, have to push our 8:30 res."

_"Why?" _Pepper's voice was frantic as she started to connect the dots.

"Just 'cause... I'll probably not make it back for a while..." Rose winced at the blunt statement.

_"Tell me you're not on that ship."_

Tony sighed. "Yeah."

_"God, no, please tell me you're not on that ship."_

"Honey, I'm sorry." Apologize was all he could do. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

_"Come back here, Tony. I swear to God." _The connection started to fade. _"Come back here right now. Come back-"_

"_Boss, we're losing her," _Friday informed her creator, who didn't need to be told.

_"I'm going to-" _And then the voice of Pepper Potts was no longer heard on the ship.

Tony sighed. Rose piped up, "I could Apparate you back, you know. You don't need to stay here, this isn't your fight."

"And it's yours?" His face shot towards her, slightly regretful, most likely at the conversation he had just had. "If Thanos gets that Time Stone, he'll be one step closer to eradicating half of the universe. That makes it my fight." Rose nodded, her face grave. She understood that line of thought. They were now entirely out of the Earth's atmosphere, and the machine quickly sped up and accelerated across the galaxy.

* * *

Tony and Rose stood a few hundred feet above Maw and Strange. Maw was talking, although they couldn't quite hear him. All of the sudden, Strange's cloak tapped Tony on his armored shoulder.

"Is that a flying cape?" Rose raised an eyebrow as Stark raised a blaster at it before realizing what it was.

"It's Strange's," he explained. "Wow, you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?"

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty-" A second newcomer dropped in on the trio.

"What the..." Rose could hear the unspoken _fuck _loud and clear.

"I know what you're gonna say."

"You should not be here," Stark scolded the boy, who now had his mask off. His face reminded Rose of some of her classmates back in Britain, all that time ago, but his accent was purely American.

"I was gonna go home," protested Spider-Man... Pete? Rose wasn't sure about his name. He didn't look like a Pete.

"I don't want to hear it," Tony said, trying to halt the teen's response.

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way-"

Tony groaned. "And now I gotta hear it."

"-and kinda stuck to the side of the ship." Spider-Man continued. "And this suit is _ridiculously_ intuitive, by the way." Rose eyed the boy with interest. She had been creeping back above the area where Strange and Maw were, and could see Strange writhing in pain, but had turned around now. She could appreciate knowledge - Hermione had been a great influencer in that category. She almost shuddered to think of what would've happened to her brain if she had spent her nights with Ron in the boy's dormitory, instead.

"God damn it..." Tony muttered.

"So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here." Rose and Tony both whipped around in conjunction, although Rose in surprise while Tony in anger.

"What did you just say?" A blaster warmed up, and Rose narrowed her eyes, ready to interfere. She wasn't about to let Stark blast an innocent child.

Said child started to stutter. "I take that back. And- and now, I'm here in space."

"And he's going to stay here, with nobody putting a laser beam in his head, right, Stark?" Rose moved an arm towards Tony, making sure he saw the threat. He instantly turned towards her, and she realized belatedly that he had never been pointing at Peter. She blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Nobody is getting anything in their head. But that includes me, too," He said, giving a pointed look towards Rose. "Anyway, kid, I guess you're here to stay. Introduce yourself to the witch, we'll probably be in a fight soon."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Hey, pretty witch lady," he waved. "I'm Peter Parker, uh, I'm sixteen, and, uh," he seemed to blank out from being put on the spot. Tony sighed.

"We'll have to work on that."

Rose smiled, though. She was socially awkward to, except for when stress started to climb. The end of half the universe seemed like a pretty stressful moment. "I'm Rose Potter, not a clue how old I am anymore, and I control magic,"

"Wait, are you like the new Scarlet Witch?" Peter asked, confused. Rose tilted her head, unsure what the term meant. Tony intervened.

"No, she's part of Thor's crew. But she's here to help. Her name just happens to be related to the color red and she just happens to practice magic," he explained. Peter thought about this for a second.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not..."

"If I was being sarcastic, you would know." Peter accepted this and nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Stark."

"Okay, kid. So we've got a situation. You see him down there?" Tony motioned to Maw and Strange. "What's your plan?"

"Uh... alright. Did either of you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?" He asked. Tony and Rose both shook their heads 'no'. "Okay. Uh... basically, just blow a hole in the wall and he should get sucked out, and I'll grab the wizard and make sure he doesn't die."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure this'll work?"

Peter winced. "Ehh..." Tony shrugged and his mask flipped on.

"Good enough for me."

Rose watched as Tony flew down and distracted Maw. Rose was still having her doubts about this plan, so she sent a small _Confundus _at him so he couldn't stop Stark from destroying the wall. She then watched as Stark fired a missile out of his shoulder. She honestly wondered where he got all of this technology from. There wasn't THAT much space in the suit... maybe he compressed the air pockets between the molecules? She didn't know if this Earth's science had gotten that far, yet. One thing was for sure, though... there had been no Tony Stark in her universe.

Maw was quickly sucked out, the Confundus causing him to take too long to react. Strange was sucked out too, but Peter shot a web at him out of a small canister on his wrist, trying to catch him. However, now Peter was being sucked out, too. All of the sudden, four metal protrusions shot out of his back, anchoring him in place.

"_Accio _Peter Parker!" Rose yelled, her wrists glowing, the words giving her spells extra strength. Spider-Man and Doctor Strange were pulled quickly back into the ship, and Rose started a _Repairo _as Stark started to spray some hardening foam to seal the hole.

"Geez, don't you guys even need to breathe?" Stark asked, looking between Strange, who was on the ground, and Rose, who was floating down. Rose didn't feel like explaining her immortality to him, and she didn't especially trust him, anyway.

She and Strange both said in complete deadpans, "Magic." Stark sighed, but nodded in acceptance all the same.

"We gotta turn this ship around," Strange said after he got to his feet. Tony scoffed.

"Yeah, now he wants to run. Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the stone," Strange defended himself.

Tony fired back, "And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening."

"For what?" The doctor questioned. "Nearly blasting me into space?"

"We just saved your life, Stephen Strange," Rose spoke. This divergence would do the team no good.

"Thank you," Tony spoke, looking at Rose, glad that somebody agreed with him.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet, Stark."

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black," Tony responded. It was not incorrect. Strange seemed to have a large ego about him, too.

"Admit it, I was right, you should've hopped into your little portal and ran away when I told you to. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life," Strange started, "I don't work for you."

"And look where that's gotten us. Billions of miles in space, with no back-up."

"I'm back-up," Peter protested.

"And what about me?" Rose asked, slightly offended.

"No, you two are stowaways. The adults are talking." Rose was now more offended.

"Listen here, Metal Man. I may not know my age, but unless you've developed anti-aging methods on Earth, I at least know I'm older than you."

"You look like you're no older than sixteen," Strange disputed.

Rose turned to face him, unimpressed. "Looks can be deceiving, doctor."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Tony admitted.

"Actually, he's not. I'm-"

"Congrats," Tony interrupted. "The donut is on autopilot. I can't stop it. And we all know where it's taking us..." Rose quieted.

"Straight to Thanos..." Strange muttered. "And you're sure you can't do anything?"

"No, but I'm sure I don't want to do anything." The wizard's eyes narrowed.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos."

"Would you rather us keep it on Earth?" Tony asked. "Have him rip apart cities looking for it? Better to fight him on his turf, not ours. Better to not kill the people we're supposed to protect."

"Like that worked with Sokovia, right?" That was a sore spot for Tony.

"Enough," Rose spoke, releasing a wave of magic that was able to get them to pay attention to her. "We can not divide over inconsequential matters. I agree with Stark. My goal is to defeat Thanos. If we can do that without killing millions of innocents, or getting them killed, rather, I'll take that option."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Alright." Strange broke the silence. "But you have to know, if it comes to the stone, you, or either of the kids... I won't hesitate to let you all die. The universe depends on it."

"Nice." Tony said with finality. "Good moral compass. We're straight. You straight?" He asked Rose, who nodded.

"I agree with it." Tony nodded, and then walked over to Peter, tapping him on the shoulders.

"Alright kid," he said as he pseudo-knighted him, "You're an Avenger now." Peter's eyes widened as Tony walked away, before he smiled.

* * *

**Note: I changed Rose being over 2000 years old to just over 200 years old. She's still old, but now she's not some crazy immortal being who was in servitude for thousands of years. I think memories would fade, even with a superior human's mind. I also made some small fixes in chapters, but didn't go all the way through them. I also named Cull Obsidian so I didn't have to use weird pronouns to describe him over and over, you're welcome lol.**

**A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO READER "PrincessMagic" for helping me out with British terms and slang in order to help improve my diction for Rose! She's going to be a large part of the reason that Rose seems more British (hopefully)! Thank you, PrincessMagic, from across the pond! ;)**

**Who do you think Tony reminds Rose of? As far as I saw, nobody guessed it yet. This will be a very large plot point in the future! THINK BOTH PERSONALITY _AND _PHYSICAL FEATURES! Background, too! (They're practically like the same character, the relation is just wonderful! I'm downright giddy for thinking of this...)**

**Also... nearly 3,800 words of content! Very proud of this, although it took me like 3 sessions to write lol. I have put more scenes with Rose changing them drastically in here. HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOTICE THAT SOME THINGS ARE THE SAME. THINGS SHE CAN NOT HAVE POSSIBLY AFFECTED WILL NOT BE AFFECTED. For example, she couldn't control Tony fighting Cull, or Peter getting on the ship. However, as I have started to make more and more small changes, more things in the future can and will be affected. :)**

**\- Thanks for reading!**

**\- PJO Fan Power**

**Date finished: 3/8/2020**

**Edit: No, it's not Sirius.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For future reference, after they are introduced to each other, Star-Lord will usually be referred to as Quill, while Spider-Man will usually be referred to as Peter. So, if Peter is used outside of dialogue, assume it's Spider-Man (unless it just doesn't make sense.)**

* * *

The flying space donut started slowing down, and everyone on board could feel it. "Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"We're here," Rose replied. "But we're not slowing down fast enough..."

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function," Tony commented, but quickly got serious. He directed Peter, "Get your hand inside the steering gimbal. Close those around it." Peter moved quickly, eager to show Stark that he wasn't wrong in making him an Avenger.

"OK."

"You understand? This was made for one, big guy, so we have to move at the same time."

"Yep, got it." The spacecraft was hurtling downwards quickly, and there were plenty of obstacles to avoid. Fallen technology, far past the capabilities of Earth, laid as debris strewn across the plains.

"I believe you're supposed to avoid the giant metal pillars," Strange spoke, the structures making themselves visible in front of them.

"I'd love to see you helping," Tony snapped. He started to turn, the rockets in his armor giving him more exertion force to match Peter's super-strength as they started to tilt the ship out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough. They crashed into the building and lost half of their craft. Tony and Peter's masks both came on automatically as the oxygen started to leak out of the spaceship, and Strange put up a barrier with the Mystic Arts, while Rose supported it with a _Protego Maxima_.

Not a moment too soon, as they lost altitude quickly and came crashing into the rocky terrain below, and quickly ground to a stop. Tony fell to the ground, his mask disappearing as the suit registered the atmosphere to be okay to breath in the short term. The two barriers protected them from any falling debris, thankfully.

"Ugh, I'm 'bout ready to chunder..." Rose groaned, holding her stomach. "Remind me to not go on any merry-go-rounds any time soon."

"You alright?" Across the floor, Strange asked the fallen philanthropist. Tony looked at the man.

"Yeah... That was close. I owe you one." He told him. "But that deal's only good for, at max, five years. Any longer than that, and that rain-check will go down the drain-check." Stephen tilted his head, but accepted the statement.

Peter interrupted the moment. "Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something... and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

Rose looked at him, seemingly getting over her queasiness for the most part. "What do you mean?"

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip," Tony told the teen-hero. "You understand?"

"I'm trying to say that something is coming," He warned, which probably should've been his first priority. All of the sudden, a small ball rolled in between the four of them, and Rose was quick to react in throwing a barrier around it. The ball detonated, destroying the ground beneath it, but leaving the rest of them unharmed. All of the sudden, a group burst in from the wall, and one was quick to attack.

"Thanos!" He screamed.

"Great, more zealots..." Tony muttered, and got ready to fight as the man started throwing daggers at them. Strange quickly blocked them, however. Rose squinted, the group looked familiar. Before she could get a closer look, however, the magician's cloak wrapped around the man's head and took him down. Gunshots then continued to distract her, and Stark took off in his suit to combat it.

One of the opponents was flying, but was halted by an explosion by one of Tony's missiles, which sent him straight into the said man's chest, and they went down together. It reminded Rose of something from her past, but she figured it wasn't important. The two quickly broke off, and the other one pressed a button which powered a device connected to Tony's chest, which... stuck him to the wall? A weird attack.

The one holding the button laughed, but his mask distorted it. Rose started to cast a spell to summon a weapon, and heard Peter scream, "Please don't put your eggs in me!" '_Weird pick-up line, but not the worst I've heard, I guess...' _She thought. The flying one rushed over to the scene, and Rose made her way after him, the runes on her shoes glowing, and her bracelets shining red.

"Stay down, clown." The metallic voice intoned as he moved towards Spider-Man, who leapt out of the way, avoiding gunfire, then leapt at the assailant, who tied him up with an electric rope. Rose got a look at a face off to the side, covered in webbing.

"Wait, Mantis?" She was sure the girl was the same one she had seen on that ship only a few hours ago. She heard another voice screaming,

"Die, blanket of death!" That was Drax, to be sure. That meant...

"Peter?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Spider-Man asked from behind her, sounding slightly pained. She shushed him.

"No, not you, wrong Peter."

The assailant turned towards her, guns ready, but stopped when he saw her face. "Wait, Rose?"

"Quill, it is you! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She questioned, her bracelets and runes powering down as she walked towards Star-Lord, his mask fading away as he tapped it.

"What am _I_ doing here? I'm looking for Thanos and Gamora!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Wait, what happened to Gamora?" She asked, thinking of the green-skinned alien. She didn't get an answer, however, as Tony finally broke free from the magnetism holding him in place and flew over to Drax, pointing a hand-blaster at his face.

"Woah, woah, woah, let's all chill the eff out," Quill said, realizing that he may have gotten the wrong idea. "I think there's been a slight misunderstanding here."

"I can understand pretty well that you guys attacked us out of nowhere," Tony replied, charging up his hand-cannon higher.

"Oi, Tony, he's right. We're all on the same side," Rose confirmed. The superhero sighed, but stopped charging his weapon and got off of Drax's chest, who quickly hopped to his feet.

"Fine. Who the hell is he?"

"I'm Star-Lord!" This received blank stares. "Oh come on... How about the Guardians of the Galaxy?" He tried. "Oh, well... who the heck are you?" Peter's mask peeled away.

"We're the Avengers, man..." Quill's eyes widened in realization.

He turned to Rose. "Oh, that's right! You said you were going to warn them... What the heck happened?" She shrugged.

"I was a little late, and I got stuck in someone's little slideshow presentation..." She muttered. Strange did a double-take.

"We were basically trying to explain the entire universe up until this point, of course it was going to take some time," He rebutted, offended.

Tony put his arms up. "Can _someone_," He stared at Rose, "explain to me just what the fuck is going on here?"

"Language, Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, smiling, making Tony sigh.

"Not you, too..."

"I was on the Guardians' ship-"

"-My ship-" Quill interrupted, which was ignored.

"-Before Heimdall and I met you guys." Rose finished.

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh, right, Heimdall! I remember that guy! Where is he?" Rose waved his concern away.

"Somewhere on Earth, I suppose."

"You suppose? What-" Rose continued, stopping his sentence from proceeding.

"Anyway, like I said, we're all on the same side. And, if Maw was to believed, Thanos will be showing up here soon. We need to formulate a plan of attack. He has at least two Infinity Stones, maybe more. We're going to have to work together if we want to defeat him."

"My mother could always be trusted," Drax said, eyeing Strange's cape warily as it flew back to its owner. "She used to tell me many things, about life, about space..."

Mantis hopped in excitedly, still covered in webs. "And about how your dad- oomph!" She fell over, luckily cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"No, not 'Ma', Maw. As in Ebony Maw, one of Thanos' henchmen. We killed him and hijacked this ship to get here," Tony clarified. Drax thought about this silently. Just then, a piece of the ship fell down from the ceiling, sending sparks flying every which way as it did.

"Come on," Strange started, "Let's take this outside."

* * *

"So, we need a plan," Rose said. Behind her, multiple members of the group were enjoying the low-grav effects of the moon.

Tony nodded. "I have a plan, or the beginnings of one, at least. We have one advantage... Thanos is coming to us. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need."

"Oh, will Quill have another dance-off?" Mantis asked, ignoring the captain's attempts to silence her.

Rose tilted her head at the aforementioned man. "A dance-off? What villains are you fighting, the Beatles?"

"I would crush beetles under my heel," Drax growled. "We fought against Ronan the Accuser, who-" Rose rolled her eyes and placed a _Silencio_ on him. He kept speaking, although nobody could hear him.

"You have _got_ to teach me how to do that..." Quill whispered. Rose just shook her head.

Stark got back into the conversation. "Definitely don't want to dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet. Killing him would be a bonus, though." Rose cancelled the spell on Drax as she could see him start to get agitated.

"-this magic down to the ground!"

The group stared at him. "Are you even listening?" Drax paused.

"I... stopped listening after you said "I have a plan,"," he admitted.

"You see," Star-Lord started, "We kinda just... jump into things and beat them up. Planning isn't our strong suit." Tony shook his head. He put his face into his hands, and the witch beside him could hear him murmur...

"We're screwed... We're so screwed..." But then, she saw what was just past him.

"Strange?" She called out, seeing the man floating, his head twisting and turning in ways that could not be healthy for his neck. "Strange?" She called again, after no response.

"Does the wizard usually do that...?" Mantis asked quietly.

Tony frowned. "Haven't known him long enough to decide. Strange, we all right?" He started walking forward, and all of the sudden, Strange stopped floating and started gasping for air. Rose couldn't help it, she used _Legilimency _on him, and gasped at what she found.

"Fourteen million...?" Strange looked at her and nodded.

"I'm loving all the voodoo shit, but can someone explain to me what's going on?" Quill asked, approaching the group.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict," he explained.

"Wait, so is that the..." Rose answered, now.

"Yes, he saw over fourteen million."

Strange affirmed. "Yes, 14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked. Strange caught his breath for a second, prompting a continuation by Spider-Man.

"Please, please tell me it was all of them." Strange shook his head.

"One."

* * *

They had solidified the plan by the time that Thanos actually got there. He took in the scene in front of him; the crashed ship, rubble everywhere, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't about to meet his disciple.

Strange set the bait. "Oh, yeah. You're much more of a Thanos."

"I take it the Maw is dead." Strange confirmed with a nod. "This day extracts a heavy toll." Rose, watching from her hiding spot, quickly put two and two together. Quill had come looking for Gamora, and she wasn't here... but Thanos was. "Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"I have only run into one mage that has actually piqued my interest, and it isn't you beyond that amulet around your neck," Thanos replied. "Where do you think he brought you?"

Strange took a quick look around, although he already knew. "Let me guess... your home?"

"It was." Thanos raised the gauntlet, their prize, and the world shone red as the Reality Stone showed what he wanted to convey. "And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around." He started. "And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide," Strange deadpanned.

"But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." Thanos tried to justify his actions. "They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." The world flashed red again as the image disappeared.

"Congratulations, you're a prophet," Stephen said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor," Thanos corrected.

Strange quickly shot back, "Who wants to murder trillions."

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers." He snapped with his non-gloved hand. "They would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy."

"I still call it genocide. Then what?" Strange stood up.

The Mad Titan waved his hand. "I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think you'll find our will..." Strange started, summoning the Mystic Arts. "equal to yours."

"Our?" The Titan questioned. He looked up, hearing a noise. Part of a spaceship was screaming at him, propelled by Iron Man.

"Piece of cake, Quill," Tony said, responding to the man's comment about his original plan.

"Yeah," the demigod replied, "if your goal was to piss him off."

Rose agreed. "I saw him power up one of his stones before you hit him. This is why you don't reveal that shit to people you're fighting!" She shouted to Strange, who paid no attention to her snark. They converged on the spot where the Titan was, and the part of the ship they had hit him with glowed purple as cracks shone through it. "Watch out!" The witch called, remembering what had happened when they were on the Asgardian ship. "It's about to blow!"

It did indeed, and the rubble blew outwards, but was stopped by a red glare as Thanos turned it into a pile of bats, which swarmed at Iron Man, carrying him to a different part of the satellite.

Peter jumped and slung webs at the psychopath's face, covering his eyes, while Drax slashed one of his legs. Rose sent a _Bombarda Maxima _at the other leg, sending him stumbling back.

Drax came back swinging at the Titan, who blocked the blades with minimal effort, them bouncing off of his armor, and backhanding the man, sending him flying. Strange engaged him with a weapon made out of magical energy, but was quickly forced to dispel it in favor of a shield to prevent his rib cage from being kicked in, and then sent out some stepping stones for Quill.

Rose then sent an _Incarcerous _his way. The ropes didn't last long with the Titan struggling to tear them. However, it bought enough time for Quill to strap a bomb to Thanos' back and hop away, giving him the middle finger as it exploded.

Rose used the same trick she had used on Quill's bomb towards them and formed a half shield around it, diverting all of the energy into the Mad Titan's back, sending him flat to the ground as Quill jumped through one of Strange's portals. Said magician gave him cloak the command to keep the madman's fist open, which it did by wrapping around the hand.

Peter started to harass him by jumping through portals and doing acrobatic stunts to hit the man, but was eventually caught. Thanos growled, "Insect," and started to choke the boy. Rose sent a _Relashio _his way, forcing him to drop the boy, who bounced away after yelling,

"Thanks, Rose!" Thanos growled and turned.

"This magic..." He murmured, looking at the black-haired witch. "Finally, a worthy opponent." He started walking towards her, finally ripping Strange's cloak off of his hand, but Tony came back just in time to send dozens of miniature missiles at the villain. However, they were sent right back at him, and would've roasted the suit and the man inside of it if Rose hadn't summoned him to her slightly, bringing him out of harm's way.

Spider-Man came back and slung some webs at the gauntlet, but was quickly clotheslined by the Titan. He ripped off the webbing much like the cape, but was suddenly hit by a spaceship that appeared quickly out of nowhere. Then, he was hit by a fist from a blue-skinned cyborg. "Well, well." Thanos muttered as he got to his feet.

"You should've killed me," Nebula growled.

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "It would've been a waste of parts!" He provoked her successful, and she went into a flurry of hand to hand combat, using two electric batons that seemed to move in strange ways.

"Where's Gamora?!" She paused to ask, although this proved to be costly as Thanos delivered another backhand, sending her back into piles of metal. Strange adapted quickly to this new part of the plan, sending mystical ropes around the gauntlet, while Drax delivered a sliding kick to the same leg he had slashed earlier, bringing Thanos down to a knee.

Quill used a bit of technology to electrically restrain Thanos' other arm, while Tony started to pull the gauntlet off of Thanos' hand. Rose flew behind, and send ropes around the Titan's neck and pulled, assisting Spider-Man who was doing the same. Strange let go of the ropes and used his Sling Ring to land Mantis on top of Thanos' head. Her powers were trained on a god, it would be hard for Thanos to resist.

"Is he under? Don't let up." Tony ordered.

"Be quick, he is very strong," Mantis replied.

"Parker, help! Get over here!" Peter rushed over quickly, leaving Rose the only one holding Thanos' head. "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." Quill came flying in.

"We gotta open his fingers to get it off," Peter told Tony as Quill approached the group.

"I thought you'd be hard to catch," He gloated. "For the record," he held up a finger, "this was my plan. You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

Rose knew the answer, but didn't know how Peter would react to it. "Stick to the plan, Quill! Nebula is here, she knows!" She tried to distract him.

"My... Gamora..." Thanos growled lowly.

"No, bullshit!" Peter yelled. "Where is she?"

"Stick to the plan, Quill!" Nebula emerged from the rubble.

"If she's not here... she's dead..." Rose could've murdered the cyborg at the moment. Peter turned around slowly, his eyes widening.

"What...?"

"He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone..." She looked at her father. "A soul for a soul."

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand?" Tony asked, seeing the same reality that Rose was. "Don't, don't. Don't engage!" His voice grew frantic. "We almost got this off!"

"Tell me she's lying." Nebula gulped. She wasn't. "Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!"

"I... had to..."

"No, you didn't," Quill whispered, his life falling apart before him. Anger grew on his face, and he yelled, pulling back to strike Thanos.

"_Imperio!_"

* * *

**Finished: 3:45 A.M, 5/1/2020.  
Content word count is like 3300 or so lol I dunno**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, girlie? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"_

_—Bellatrix Lestrange to Rose Potter._

* * *

The very idea of an Unforgivable Curse was something that Rose Potter hated at the moment. She was the only witch in this universe - she, and she alone had access to its magic - But pumping in power wouldn't change one, simple fact; she was trying to protect Quill, not abuse him. The spell fizzled out on contact.

"No! No you didn't!" Quill yelled as he used the butt of his gun to pummel Thanos in the face.

"Quill!" Tony yelled as Mantis gasped, starting to lose her control over the Mad Titan. Stark grabbed Quill's arm, but wasn't quick enough to stop a few more hits. "Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!" Tony's voice began to get more and more frantic.

Meanwhile, Peter was using his super-strength to pull on the Gauntlet. Rose let go of her ropes in order to assist him. Thanos came back to his senses. Strange wasn't ready for the sudden pressure as Mantis was thrown back and Rose let go, and was pulled forward and slammed into the ground. "It's coming, it's coming!" He shouted. "I got it, I got it!"

Rose was quick to assist the boy. She wrapped her magic around the gauntlet, and literally flung it a couple dozen yards across the moon... with Spider-Man still attached. Thanos roared with anger, and threw Mantis off from her position around her neck. Peter's 'saving-people' instinct kicked in, and he bounced off the Gauntlet to catch her, leaving the metal contraption to sit in a small crater as they were carried away by their momentum.

Drax was the next to go, as Thanos kicked his leg with enough force to produce a small 'boom' noise, which flung the alien away, into Star-Lord and Nebula. Dr. Strange had started to get up from the ground, but was grabbed and flung into Iron Man, who had flown into the air to target his missiles at the psychopath. Rose poured some power into the runes on her shoes, floating up and coating her leg in magic as she caught the Titan in the side of the head, sending him stumbling a few feet to the right.

Star-Lord raised his guns, firing at the Titan, the bullets bouncing off his durable skin. He growled and backhanded Nebula, who came running at him, and brought his other arm down on Drax, who swiftly counted with a dagger, which shattered, embedding metal fragments into the purple alien's hand. Thanos howled. "You can not defeat me!"

Iron Man came back into the fight, Strange floating beside him. "Really? Sorta seems to me like that's what we're doing right now. Weird." He powered up his chest repulsor and fired a beam of energy at the Titan, sending him back to a waiting Rose, who sent him back with a _Confringo_, allowing Strange to to finish the combo by slamming him into the ground with the Mystic Arts.

"Not so tough, are you now, big guy?" Quill sneered as they all surrounded the crater in which Thanos laid, smoking. "Guess without the glove you're just a really nasty, annoying, weak alien."

Thanos muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Tony asked, his mask folding away.

"I said... You're all fools..." Rose caught sight of the sun reflecting off of something, and she belatedly realized that Strange had blasted the man directly into where the Infinity Gauntlet had fallen earlier.

"No!" She screamed, reaching out with both hands, sending an overpowered _Petrificus Totalus _at the Titan, but it was too late. He quickly slipped the glove on, not even stopping to relish in the rush of power in order to block the spell from hitting his body, causing it to bounce off and instead hit the still-recovering Mantis, who had just stumbled back into the fight, causing her limbs to lock up and fall over, moaning in pain.

The rest of the assembled heroes took aim, but the Mad Titan took a page out of Strange's book and opened a portal beneath himself that let him out right behind Drax, who he quickly kicked into the pit, knocking him out as he fell onto the condensed rock. Nebula reacted soon after, stabbing Thanos in the leg with a dagger, which he pulled out and jammed back into her arm, blood leaking out of both wounds. He grabbed his daughter with the gauntlet, which glowed purple, making the cyborg go limp as she blacked out. He dropped her, discarding her at his feet as the rest of the group looked at him warily.

Tony was the first to charge in, the nanotech in his suit forming an energy sword, which sizzled as it made contact with Thanos' skin, but didn't cut much more than a centimeter deep. The alien growled, but grabbed onto the suit and tossed it back, the Gauntlet glowing red, causing the suit to sink into the ground like it was quicksand, then harden. Stark grunted, and started using his rockets to get out of the ground, but was out of the fight for the moment.

Thanos was suddenly hit in the back of the head by two of Quill's shots. He marched over to him, but Spider-Man suddenly jumped out from being the Guardian and attached two webs to the Mad Titan's shoulders. Rose sent a _Bombarda _through each hand, hitting Thanos in the back of each knee, weakening his stance, allowing for Peter to use his super-strength to pull him to the ground. Strange took advantage of this and sent a fireball at his opponent, only for Thanos to repeat his earlier trick and absorb the fire and return it to the sender, luckily missing as the cape pulled Stephen out of the way.

Thanos growled, and got up, but had his foot stuck to the ground by another one of Quill's contraptions, which Rose added a layer of ice on top of. The Titan growled and one of his stones glowed, allowing him to move his foot freely through the objects. He took another step towards Quill, but quickly turned around and planted his foot in the chest of Spider-Man, who had tried to pull the same trick a second time. The teenager was shot backwards, but was caught by Stark as he managed to break free of the ground holding him. "Kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Stark," Peter wheezed, then coughed up some blood. "Maybe... a quick rest, though..." Tony set the boy down near the wreckage of the ship as the Mad Titan volleyed an explosive device back at Quill, knocking him away.

"Don't close your eyes too long," he warned. "We still need you." The hero then took off, making his way back to the fight, just in time to see Strange get taken down by a shot from one of the stones. He sped up, and transformed one of his feet into a clamp, which he locked onto Thanos' ungloved hand. He then did a bit of Wing Chun to the Titan's face, his strength boosted by his armor. "Learned that one just for Natasha," He commented.

The Titan was about to respond, but was cut off by Rose sending two _Sectumsempra_'s at him, cutting into his chest, making him cough up blood. Stark punched the part where the two slices intersected, causing Thanos to groan in pain and counterattack, swinging the Gauntlet around to make contact with Stark, sending him hurtling into a monolith and freeing the Titan's second arm.

"Witch," Thanos addressed, finally in a one versus one against Rose. "I find myself somewhat glad you survived the explosion of your ship. I do not wish to cause death..." He trailed off, seeing her furious eyes.

"I've faced off against psychopaths before, and if this isn't looking like death, I don't know what does," She snarked back.

"Psychopath?" The Titan questioned. "Bold words coming from the women who was ready to take over her teammates' mind." Rose's breath hitched. _'How did he... One of the Stones! It must have informed him.' _Still, the Mad Titan was not incorrect.

"I was doing it for his own good."

The Titan nodded. "Just like I'm doing this for the good of the universe. I don't relish in death, I relish in life. If some need to die to save the rest, they should be honored with their sacrifice."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"That's not the first time I've been told that, and I assume it won't be the last." All of the sudden, he raised his gauntlet at her, firing a beam of energy at her, which she blocked with a _Protego Duo_. The barrier remained solid, but the sheer force was still pushed her backwards. Luckily, Peter came to the save, catapulting a rock, which exploded into dust against the Titan's arm, and stopped the beam. "Vermin..." Thanos muttered.

The Gauntlet glowed as he pointed it in Peter's direction. Pillars of earth shot up from the ground. Peter was keeping up for the first few, jumping from one to the other, but eventually lost his footing and fell. The pillars quickly collapsed and buried the boy in rubble. "Peter!" Rose screamed, her protective instincts calling out to the boy. Unfortunately, she had more urgent matters.

In her distraction, Thanos had gotten behind her, and decked her, sending her hurtling through the thin atmosphere thirty feet away, where she laid, groaning. She watched as Tony, the last Avenger standing, faced off against the Titan. "Stark," the Titan acknowledged.

"What am I supposed to say, glad you know who I am?" Thanos snorted.

"Or something. You are not the only one gifted... or, rather, cursed, with knowledge." Something changed on the Titan's face. Rose knew the look well. She had seen it on Voldemort's face many a time. One of both respect... and fear.

"Less talking, more getting pounded into a pulp, Raisin Bran," Tony grinned, sending missiles at the Titan, who was unable to react fast enough. The explosions, which could've leveled a mountain, barely managed to send the Titan back a foot or two.

"Is that all you've got?" He growled, taking a steady step forward as Iron Man focused two repulsors at him. He raised the Gauntlet, blocking the two beams, fighting against the force. Tony upped the power. The Titan grunted, but still took another step forward. As soon as he got close, Tony cut off the power flow and flew around to deliver a quick to the Titan's back, counting on him being off balance.

Unluckily, the Titan had recovered quickly, and caught the outstretched leg and threw the man in the suit to the ground. He hit the Bleeding Edge suit, tearing off the helmet, and more nanotech filled in to replace it, over and over. Tony must have seen something in his HUD, because he diverted power to his feet thrusters, blasting him away, and bringing Thanos down to a knee, but he quickly got up.

"He's... definitely aiming to kill," Rose said to herself, struggling to get to her feet. His entire fighting style was different. He was aiming for fatal blows instead of unconsciousness, like he had been previously... Which meant he had been holding back against them, and still winning. She growled. She had had enough of being underestimated about two centuries ago. She cracked her neck and powered the runes in her shoes.

As she flew over, she saw what was about to happen in slow motion. Stark formed a sword with most of his remaining nanotech, and thrust it at Thanos. The move was practically televised, and the Titan easily dodged, and broke the sword off from the rest of the suit, turning it around. Rose pushed more power into her shoes, some of the runes starting to smoke, and she made it just in time to push the hero out of the way, taking the sword in her right lung instead. She and Stark crashed into the ground, and she coughed, blood starting to dribble from her mouth. Just because she couldn't die didn't mean she couldn't become temporarily disabled...

Thanos raised the Gauntlet at them. "Two for the price of one..." He muttered, smiling slightly. That fear... It was still there. But now, there was triumph, too. He had defeated his two greatest foes. All because...

"Dad..." Rose whispered, looking at the superhero's face. The instant she had seen him, she had been shaken by how much Tony Stark looked like James Potter. The more she learned about him, the more certain she became... Tony Stark was this reality's version of her father. The Gauntlet started to glow. She frowned. She had been too young to protect her father and mother last time. Here she was, failing again to protect the ones she loved... A choked out sob sent more blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"Stop!" A voice called out.

"Strange..." Tony muttered, the only one of the two able to move still, identified the voice.

"Spare their lives..."

"Strange... no..." Tony coughed, his wounds starting to catch up to him.

"... and I will give you the Stone." Rose wanted to scream, tell Strange not to, but she recalled the memories she had plucked from his mind using Legilimency. This... needed to happen. It brought their chance to win up to 1 in 10284, which was... better than before, at least. She shushed Tony, hoping her eyes displayed enough urgency as she gurgled on her blood.

"No tricks," Thanos laid down the law. He did not drop his hand, even as Strange revealed the Time Stone from the pocket realm where he had hidden it. They started at the glowing, green stone for a few moments before it floating over into Thanos' grasp. He smiled, admiring the jewel for a moment before putting it into the Gauntlet, and more power flowed through him. He smirked... "One to go." Tony looked on in disbelief as the Mad Titan started to teleport away, presumably to Earth, where Vision resided.

All of the sudden... A yell. Quill came flying over one of the hills, but his shots were ultimately ineffective against the Titan's armor, where he then finished teleporting to, the portal closing behind him. Quill fell, his rocket shoes out of power, and he rolled on the ground, but he quickly got to his feet. "Where is he?" He yelled, looking around wildly for the alien who had just disappeared. His eyes came to rest on Tony, who had gotten up and was kneeling over Rose, a device sticking out of his suit, spraying something that was healing her wound. "Did we just lose...?" He questioned. He did not get an answer.

Tony finished sealing up the wound, and helped Rose sit up and lay her back against a rock. He looked at Strange. "Why would you do that...?"

Strange couldn't tell him the truth. That wasn't in the cards he was dealt. Instead, he settled with, "We're in the endgame, now."

Over the next few minutes, the group all managed to gather around. Tony wasted no time in digging Peter out of the rubble he had been trapped in, the teen's enhanced durability luckily saving his life. All of the sudden, Mantis straightened up. "Something's happening..." She whimpered. Particles started to flake off of her body, much to everyone else's surprise. Then... all of the sudden, she was gone.

Drax was next. It was slower. "Quill...?" He asked, looking to the man who had been leading him for the past couple years. Even if he had his moments, he was one of the people Drax trusted most. Then... he was gone. Quill himself was next. "Steady, Quill," Tony tried to assure, but couldn't do much to stop it.

"Tony..." Strange started. Tony turned around slowly to see pieces flake off of Strange's skin as he, too, started to disappear. "There was no other way." The Sorcerer Supreme dissolved with those words.

"Mr. Stark...?" '_No... no... Not him, too. Please, not him.' _Tony thought as he turned around to face the teen he had started to see as somewhat of a son, if not a protege. "I don't feel so good..." The teen whimpered. His voice was shaky, along with his movements, as he walked towards Stark.

"You're alright," The hero tried to assure, but he didn't know what to do. Flakes started peeling off of Peter, and he held back a sob.

"I don't... I don't know what's happening. I don't know..." He stumbled, falling into Tony's arms. "I don' want to go. I don't want to go, sir. Please." There was so much fear in the boy's voice. Tony wished he could stop it. It was taking longer. Peter's natural healing factor and durability were elongating the process. "Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go." Tony laid him down on the ground to save his energy. They looked at each other. "I'm sorry..." Peter whispered, as he, too, dissolved.

Nebula stood over Stark. "He did it..." Stark sat down, and waited for he, himself, to dissolve. But... no flakes were coming off of his skin. He choked back another sob. He was losing everyone... Even the kid... The kid! Stark's head whipped around to Rose, who's body was flaking too, and shaking. He ran over to her, only to find her hand over her mouth. He rested his hand over hers.

"Everything's going to be alright," he promised, trying to soothe her passing. But... she wasn't disappearing. She was flaking constantly, but nothing was fading to dust. He moved her hand... and then he heard the screaming she had been muffling. It was pure, agonizing, undiluted pain. His heart broke to hear it, but he quickly placed her hand back over her mouth, quieting the noises again. "What the hell...?" Dust was still coming off of her.

"What's going on?" Nebula asked in her monotone, but somehow, he could hear the concern in her voice.

"I... don't know." He looked at the girl. "I think... She was chosen, but for some reason..."

"It's not going through," Nebula agreed, leaving him to nod.

"We need to get back to Earth."

* * *

**And... the end of Infinity War! It was heartbreaking to write, but it needed to be done. I remember starting this with Ragnarok, and just a little idea over a year ago, thinking it would be just a little story to get me into the mood for Avengers: Endgame, but instead, we've gotten this far. Over 750 favorites, nearly 1,200 follows, almost 50-thousand views, and more than 28000 words later... We've come so far. Thank you all for your support.**

**I'll be seeing you in the next chapter, once we head into Avengers: Endgame...**

**Much love through these trying times,**

**\- PJO Fan Power**


End file.
